la guerra de los monstruos gxd
by dantri
Summary: despues de la graduacion de la academia de duelo, kaiba reune a los mas afectados tanto de la primera generacion como la generacion gx
1. prologo

**Los derechos de highschool dxd y yugioh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivos autores**

 **mmm-criatura hablando (en este caso gimiendo)**

 _ **mmm-criatura pensando (en este caso pensando como el zukulento) o hablando mentalmente**_

mmm-persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses hablando

 _mmm- persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses pensando o comunicándose mentalmente_

Prologo

Un chico camina por una ciudad con pocos edificios pero con una buena cantidad de habitantes, el chico lleva lentes y gorra puesta, con una chamarra oscura, una camisa por debajo de cuelo de tortuga, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis tipo bota, sus rasgos cabello castaño y un poco largo, piel morena y unos ojos de color marrón que aparentemente demuestran serenidad pero si prestan atención se darán cuenta de que realmente demuestran falta de la alegría que tuvo en el pasado, lleva un gato angora en los brazos, y su equipaje en una mochila, mientras camina piensa en el pasado…

 _Flashback..._

 _Había una sala en la que se encontraban reunidos una multitud de chicos, estudiantes en su mayoría pero había también 3 guardias de seguridad un tipo con abrigo largo color blanco, otro con abrigo rojo y un tercero de abrigo color azul, los chicos llevaban chamarras de color azul, rojo y amarillo, el sujeto de abrigo blanco dio unos pasos hacia el frente y comenzó a hablar_

 _-hola a todos mi nombre es seto kaiba y soy el propietario de esta academia de duelos, se que han pasado muchos obstáculos, pero según las pruebas que hicimos la hace una semana todo indica que el que hayan estado en otras dimensiones les dio ciertas habilidades como efecto secundario, primero su cuerpo se volvió más longevo aparentaran la edad de un chico de 17 durante un tiempo, segundo ahora tienen poderes algo a lo que denominamos duelista psíquico, esto quiere decir que los efectos de los monstruos, cartas mágicas y de trampa ahora son un arma de doble filo por así decirlo deben controlar este poder, y no tratar de huir como el idiota de ahí-_

 _-mmm…yo? -Dijo el chico castaño_

 _-Si tu judai- rugio la multitud_

 _-bien continuando, esto podría dañar a la población, mas que nada este es un efecto ocasionado por jugar un juego de las sombras, ustedes han tenido juegos de las sombras, eso es obvio y además han estado expuestos a energías que los han poseído y han salido de la posesión, sin necesidad de vencer al manipulador o en este caso "apagar el interruptor", todos tienen buenas calificaciones son los que han salido con honores de nuestra academia, pero ahora debo pedirles ayuda, claro se someterán a entrenamientos excesivos si desean no ingresar no habrá ningún problema incluso los ayudaremos a seguir con sus estudios, solo quiero saber si desean ayudarnos?_

 _Todos los presentes asintieron_

 _-continuando con el tema serán entrenados en artes marciales, en magia y en tecnología militar, la razón es muy simple, hemos descubierto que no somos los únicos seres en este planeta, mas bien existen demonios, angeles, angeles caidos, y dioses de alguna forma quieren desatar el caos hemos descubierto que hay una organización criminal que reúne la mayoría de estos seres llamada la brigada del caos, ellos pueden hipnotizar pero ustedes son inmunes a la hipnotización, y pueden traer a los montruos de duelo a esta dimencion y volverlos reales de cierta manera, si bien estos seres podrían ser detenidos por sus similares no solo yo sino también la humanidad no planeamos quedarnos sin hacer nada esperando nuestro final…_

 _-kaiba siempre tan energético, pero de cierta manera tienes razón- el que hablo fue un hombre de traje fino tenia el cabello blanco y largo tapando uno de sus ojos, el hombre iba acompañado de un anciano y un chico que todos conocen y otro hombre que todos conocen y una multitud de jóvenes o eso creían._

 _-ha pasado tiempo judai, si mal no recuerdo habías escapado de la academia? Como te encontraron?_

 _-yo tampoco lo se- respondio judai_

 _-bien, edo si quieres hablar con tu novio será después de la reunión esta claro?_

 _-si kaiba discúlpame- respondio edo_

 _-Kaiba siempre eres asi de engreído con los demás?_

 _-cierra la boca jonouchi, continuando es hora de pasar a lo mejor hemos creado estas cartas-_

 _-pero si esas cartas están en blanco, como nos servirán? Dijo un chico bajito comparado a los demás, llevaba un abrigo azul marino y su cabello era azul claro casi acercándose al verde_

 _-si niño esta en blanco, cual es tu nombre?_

 _-marufuji sho señor_

 _-muy bien sho preguntaste algo interesante, ahora cierra la boca y los demás también, estas cartas son para sellar espiritus y también a estos seres- respondio kaiba_

 _-parece ser que ya la has probado antes no kaiba?- dijo un joven de estatura normal y cabello en forma de estrella y mechones morados y rubios con su flequillo rubio_

 _-Asi es mi estimado rival, yugi- respondio kaiba sacando una carta que mostraba una chica de gabardina morada de buen cuerpo y con alas negras_

 _Todos quedaron asombrados, pero su asombro se hizo aun mas grande cuando les revelaron la siguente información_

 _-muy bien supongo que ya todos me conocen, presentare a mis amigos ellos son anzu, mai, jonouchi, honda, ryo bakura, y mi abuelo sugoroku muto, ya antes también estuvimos expuestos a los efectos incluso kaiba de cierta manera somos la primera generación de duelistas psíquicos y ustedes son la tercera generación-_

 _Judai levanto la mano_

 _-Si judai- pregunto kaiba_

 _\- que ocurrio con la segunda generación?_

 _-desapareció, solo existen dos miembros de la segunda generación entre nosotros, ninguno de nosotros queríamos que hubiera mas generaciones, todo esto de los duelistas psíquicos ocurre de forma natural provocada por los juegos de las sombras, los dos miembros de la segunda generación están aquí, fubuki tenjoin y yusuke fujiwara, bien a comenzar con sus entrenamientos- finalizo seto kaiba_

 _Fin del flashback_

El moreno siguió caminando y por un parque y se tropezó con una monja, la monja era rubia con ojos verdes y… había tirado su equipaje, el trato de ayudar y la chica le dio una bofetada porque su ropa interior estaba regada

-pe-perdón por eso es que solo reaccione, disculpa- al ver su rostro por alguna razón recordó a una vieja amiga suya, o eso queremos creer…

 _Flashback… (otra vez)_

 _-judai, porque escapaste sin avisarnos? No sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti idiota- respondio una chica rubia con ojos marrones, y un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría,_

 _-es solo que no me gustan las despedidas, te pido perdon por preocuparte asuka - respondio el moreno ahora conocido como judai_

 _-sabes muy bien que siempre estare ahí cuando necesites apoyo- respondio asuka_

 _-asuka yo solo quiero decirte que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice cuando fui el rey supremo, no sabes lo difícil que es para mi sentir que ya nada es igual a como era antes- respondio el chico derramando lagrimas -asuka yo solo quiero que te ale…- el iba a decirle que hiciera su vida con alguien mas pero ella lo interrumpio besándolo en la boca_

 _-mmmm… yo quiero decirte que no puedo vivir guardando esto que siento por ti, desde que te vi peleando con chronos en el examen de ingreso a la duel academia algo en ti me llamo la atención, no se si seria curiosidad pero tu siempre has estado para todos y eso me incluye a mi, ese apoyo que brindas fue lo que me hacia sentir calor cuando fubuki estaba desaparecido, y cuando lo rescataste fue cuando supe que tu eras el indicado, el problema fue que los momentos nunca fueron los indicados….-antes de que ella siguiera el la beso nuevamente – no quiero perderte asuka, no me gustaría que el sol que me ilumina se eclipse-_

 _A lo lejos los veian tres chicos sho, dos chicos que vestían de forma similar uno ambos de una estatura de 1.78,uno tenia un su cabello azul oscuro dividido en dos flequillos este era el hermano mayor de sho, ryo "kaiser" marufuji, el otro su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenia el cabello algo largo y solo tenia un fleco el era fubuki tenjoin el era el hermano mayor de asuka tenjoin los dos hermanos eran reconocidos duelistas y fubuki un reconocido idol_

 _5 minutos antes…_

 _-judai sigue distante de todos pero parece que asuka ha sido capas de hablar con el- dijo sho_

 _-cuando ella pasaba mas tiempo conmigo siempre se la pasaba hablando de como judai la impresionaba cada dia, al principio debo reconocer que pensé que era un idiota, pero cuando te defendió supe que era un gran duelista y persona, eso quedo mas claro cuando te rescato fubuki- dijo ryo_

 _-asuka y judai siempre he pensado que son una gran pareja cuando peleo con kenzan y rei, fue divertido ver la pelea de pareja que tuvieron y como se reconciliaron, fue la primera vez que volvi a ver a judai divertirse en un duelo jejeje- dijo fubuki_

 _Un joven de cabello azulado se acerco a ellos_

 _-Johan que te trae por aquí?- pregunto sho_

 _-Judai y Asuka se están besando!- grito el chico ahora conocido como johan_

 _Todos observaban a los chicos cuando todos de repente abrieron los ojos como platos cuando los vieron besarse apasionadamente, fubuki sentía celos de hermano sobreprotector y a la vez felicidad y los hermanos marufuji sentían felicidad por el, gracias a el ryo se divirtió en extremo por una vez en tanto tiempo en su duelo de graduación además de que gracias a judai su hermano menor había crecido como duelista, de ser un Osiris rojo paso a ser un ra amarillo, finalizando en un obelisco azul, sho veía a judai como otro hermano gracias a el creció y se acercó más a su hermano, Johan sentía felicidad pues su hermano gemelo de otros padres estaba feliz_

 _-asuka, esos los chicos, parece que nos están vigilando desde hace tiempo-_

 _-judai no te preocupes, después de todo no eres mi prometido, bueno en ese tiempo eras un salvaje de los duelos jejejeje, y eso fue algo que me atrajo hacia ti mas y mas no se si era curiosidad o atracción en ese entonces…_

 _Fin del flashback_

De vuelta al presente…

-no te preocupes, comprendo que eres una mujer y por esta acción cualquiera me confundiría con un pervertido jijijijijijiji- el moreno solto una risita inocente – esta bien, soy nueva en la ciudad, tu también eres nuevo, en esta ciudad?- pregunto la chica – bueno tanto como ser nuevo no de hecho es la primera vez que vengo en casi 4 años vine a vivir por una temporada con mis padres, a propósito me llamo yuki judai pero puedes decirme judai, perdona no haberme presentado antes- lo dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa calida – me llamo asia argento, me trasladaron a una iglesia en esta ciudad, perdon por la molestia pero me podrias ayudar a llegar a la iglesia?- pregunto la rubia tiernamente –esta bien, después de todo queda de camino a casa- ambos se dispusieron a tomar camino y platicaban de cosas cotidianas de la vida, hasta que escucharon un ruido de un niño lastimado llorando, la chica se acerco al niño y lo curo con una luz que salía de sus anillos el niño se curo de su herida y corrió con su mama

-seguro estes pensando que soy una bruja o algo por el estilo, eso es algo con lo que mucha gente me ha asociado- dijo tristemente, pero ella no se espero lo que venia…-no te preocupes la gente a veces te puede rechazar por eso es bueno hacer grandes amigos, como eres nueva aquí, yo sere tu primer amigo en esta ciudad- dijo mostrando sinceridad en su rostro, pero su mente divagaba en el pasado recordando su pasado como el rey supremo haou hasta que algo mejor dicho alguien le hablo mentalmente

\- _oye judai, deja de pensar en eso no valla a ser que te descontroles y sabes lo que dijeron sobre los duelistas psíquicos, deja de pensar en el pasado_ \- respondio un demonio con ojos heterocromaticos, y un tercer ojo y cabello en punta largo – _es solo que pienso en el daño que les cause a mis amigos y a ella, aunque ellos me perdonaron, soy yo el que se debe perdonar a si mismo_ \- dijo mentalmente judai

-Judai? Te ocurre algo?- pregunto la chica –no es eso es solo que recordé mi pasado, donde estudiaba hubo un chico un año menor que yo que nadie quería convivir con el debido a que quedaban dormidos por una habilidad que tenia, su cuerpo emanaba una energía que dormia a todos los que se acercaban a el, de cierta manera te pareces a el-

-Gracias judai, eres muy amable- dijo la rubia felizmente emocionada -creo que ya llegamos jejeje- dijo el chico – no quisieras un te, en agradecimiento por ayudarme con el problema de desubicación que tuve?- dijo la rubia en forma de agradecimiento, -esta bien, que cosas malas podrían pasar?- dijo el chico sin pensar, ambos procedieron a entrar a la iglesia, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala de estar con una mesa de madera con dos sillas – espera un poco en lo que voy a preparar el te- ella se marcho a una cocina a preparar el te, pero el chico sintió una presencia ya que desprendia un instinto asesino hacia el y el hizo lo mismo – porque no te muestras y dejamos de jugar a las escondidas- dijo el castaño- de pronto un sello mágico color morado revelo una chica pelinegra, con cuerpo bien formado, ropa de cuero muy revelador, buenos senos, y con alas negras!? – como supiste que estaba ahí humano?- pregunto la chica –facil solo llámalo habilidad sensorial desarrollada, por lo que veo vigilas mucho a la monja, como si quisieras algo de ella- dijo el chico – eso no te importa, al igual que tu vida ya que acabaras muerto aquí mocoso, agradece que yo la gran reynare te matare- dijo la chica ahora conocida como reynare creando una lanza con una luz purpura – sabes, hablas mucho- dijo el chico mientras la chica arrojo la lanza – muere mocoso insolente- pero hubo algo que ella no espero, al momento que la lanza se acercaba a tocar su cuerpo apareció una mujer de traje rojo y piel palida que tomo la lanza incinerándola la chica de alas negras estaba enfurecida, -creeme mejor dejamos esto para otra ocasión, truco explosivo vuelve- la chica se prepararía a atacar pero tras ella apareció un ser parecido a un angel pero con rasgos de ave y de traje verde, -mejor nos calmamos creeme no quiero matarte, pero si me obligas no lo dudare- dijo el chico mostrando ira en sus ojos –nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión- dijo la chica desapareciendo en un circulo mágico –espero y nos veamos en mejores condiciones querida reynare- dijo antes de que la chica desapareciera provocando un sonrojo e ira en la chica, al momento de desaparecer la pelinegra llego con el te y ambos procedieron a tomar el te, y platicar sobre cosas sin sentido al final ambos se despidieron y el se dirigio a su casa, caminaba a su casa, de pronto oyo ruidos en un edificio abandonado y escondio su presencia, y se acerco a observar, y vio a 4 chicos asesinando un monstruo demoniaco, una niña albina, un joven con espadas que se movia a una velocidad sobrehumana, una chica pelinegra con unos centímetros mas en busto comparado a asuka, parecía ser la mas fuerte de ellos y después estaba la pelirroja ella era sexy a los ojos de cualquiera manjoume estaría loco si la viera, sus pechos eran igual de grande que los de asuka, parecía ser la que daba las ordenes, pero a sus ojos era la mas débil y floja que solo le gustaba dar ordenes, le recordaba a chronos, entonces escucho lo que dijo la pelirroja acercándose al monstruo –en nombre de la honorable familia de demonios gremory yo rias gremory, sentencio tu castigo por traición a tu amo, demonio callejero- y cargo una bola de energía de la destrucción con la que fulmino al demonio, el chico observo oculto en las sombras asi que procedio a huir de ese lugar asi que se convirtió en una especie de neblina oscura

 _-yubel, notaste eso, esos chicos tenían una energía oscura en su cuerpo-_

 _-parece ser que la misión a la que seto kaiba te mando no es tan sencilla como parecía, esos chicos son parte de los expedientes que te dio kaiba-_

 _-si de eso no cabe la mayor duda- respondio judai_

 _Flashback_

 _-tenjoin asuka, seras enviada a america, entraras a una universidad con la fachada de tener una gerencia en la empresa y entraras a una universidad donde observaras a cierto chico religioso su nombre es dulio gesualdo, incluso podras ser su amiga pero deberas informarnos todo lo que puedas-_

 _-entendido seto- dijo asuka_

 _-tenjoin fubuki, seguiras con tu trabajo en la gira de conciertos, pero mas que nada tendras que informarme sobre los yokais y sus actividades, no te pongas en riesgo solamente-_

 _\- bien, me alistare seto-_

 _-yuki judai, esta misión es muy arriesgada iras a tu ciudad natal, kuoh, debido a que muchos de tus vecinos saben de tu edad tendras una casa equipada con todo lo que necesites, como muchos han escuchado tu nombre, tendras otro nombre, ese nombre será issei hyodo-_

 _-estas bromeando cierto, ese nombre parece el de un pervertido, muy bien que te parece si escojo otro-_

 _-cual quieres?- dijo seto con poca paciencia_

 _-mmmm… ya se, que te parece izayoi sakamaki-_

 _-bien, ya esta hecho todo tu expediente esta hecho-_

 _-espera creaste un expediente nuevo, como lo hiciste?- pregunto asombrado judai_

 _-soy seto kaiba, dueño de kaibacorp, soy capas de muchas cosas, como viajar a otros mundos y épocas distantes aun sin creer en supersticiones o buscar como manipular con ciencia las dimensiones para buscar al amor de mi vida-_

 _-ok, eso fue raro, bueno me preparare para ir a buscar mis cosas-_

 _El se fue y busco las cosas se puso a alistarlas lo mas rápido que pudo y para tener el tiempo suficiente con asuka…_

 _-asuka- llamo a su ahora novia_

 _-judai, ya he preparado mis cosas, quiero pasar toda la tarde contigo-_

 _Fin del flashback_

Judai llego a una casa y dejo sus cosas, tomo un baño, y yubel le enjuagaba la espalda, salio del baño y se preparo a salir de su nueva casa, se arreglo y se fue a visitar a sus padres, pero el problema era que auto usaría el camaro o el mustang al parecer kaiba le dejo unos autos muy lujosos, pero al final decidio tomar la motocicleta después de todo le recordó a yusei y su viaje al pasado, asi que tomo la ducati monster y se dirigio a su antigua casa, la motocicleta era roja, esta le traía recuerdos nostálgicos de cuando era un Osiris rojo

 _-judai no le echaras un vistazo a los expedientes?- pregunto yubel_

 _-cuando regrese los veré, todavía tengo tres días y sobre la monja y la exhibicionista alada, tendré que guardar el secreto por ahora, después se lo enviare a chronos-_

 _-no puedo creer que chronos se lleve muy bien contigo después de las veces que te quiso sacar de la academia y los castigos-_

 _-tranquila es un buen tipo después de todo, el lo demostró en la batalla contra los jinetes de las sombras, en esa batalla el peleo por nosotros sus alumnos en aquel entonces, a pesar de que nos odiaba a los Osiris defendió nuestro dormitorio-_ recordaba el castaño con felicidad sus antiguos momentos, que sintió el recorrido muy corto y llego a casa de sus padres, llego a su casa y toco la puerta

Toc toc toc… se abrió la puerta

-judai eres tu?-

-si padre, madre he vuelto- llego con una mochila y un gato (faraon)

Y asi explico que estudiaría en una academia llamada kuoh por un tiempo fingiendo que era para revalidar sus estudios ellos creyeron todo y comenzo a vivir con sus padres,

-judai despierta, tienes que ir a la academia-

-gracias madre- respondio con sueño el chico

 _-Bien ya es hora yubel, que comience la misión-_

 _-judai, primero alístate- respondio la demonio riendo..._


	2. capitulo 1

**Los derechos de highschool dxd y yugioh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivos autores**

 **mmm-criatura hablando (en este caso gimiendo)**

 _ **mmm-criatura pensando (en este caso pensando como el zukulento) o hablando mentalmente**_

mmm-persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses hablando

 _mmm- persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses pensando o comunicándose mentalmente_

extraños

llego el dia lunes judai ingresaba a la academia kuoh y por una extraña razón sentía la presencia de magia oscura en las instalaciones para ser preciso en dos lugares, el edificio del consejo estudiantil y un edificio abandonado, el chico caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela un lugar donde nadie lo reconocia, como judai el tipo que vencio a edo Phoenix y a uno de los manjoume, entonces choco por accidente con una chica que iba acompañada por un grupo de chicas y un chico el se dispuso a ayudarlo pero el joven del grupo lo empujo y trato de golpearlo

-maldito, como se te ocurre tirar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pagaras con sangre- dijo el chico del grupo, era un chico de cabello castaño oscouro algo alocado pero se veía que trataba de peinarlo su cara demostraba confianza en si mismo –vaya, alguien no te enseño modales idiota? O acaso será que eres un animal sin razonamiento? Mejor ni pregunto ya que una pregunta es algo muy avanzado para un idiota que no conoce los errores- el chico se dispuso a golpearlo –saji detente, el tiene razón fue un error, ninguno de los dos vio por donde iba, asi que discúlpate- dijo la chica, era linda de buen cuerpo pero pequeños pechos, tenia el cabello corto y llevaba unas gafas ovaladas a su lado iba una chica de buen cuerpo cabello largo y gafas rectangulares se veía que era como la asistente de la otra chica gafas –saji obedece a la presidenta souna, o tendras mas trabajo como castigo- el chico estaba enfadado, y todo mundo observo asombrado todo lo ocurrido en ese lugar, nunca habían visto que saji fuera humillado por un extraño y menos que las lideres del consejo estudiantil lo obligaran –lo lamento fue un error mio atacar sin cuestionar las razones del accidente- dijo saji –no hay problema todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, además estaba distraído buscando mi salón de clases- dijo judai –te podemos ayudar, dime cual es tu salón?- pregunto souna –es el 2 –A, pero no lo encuentro jejejeje- respondio judai –bien, acompañanos de hecho estaba interesada en saber quien era el nuevo alumno y como entro, pero con tu argumento es obvio que tus calificaciones son altas, déjame darte la bienvenida?- pregunto souna –sakamaki izayoi- respondio usando su nombre falso -bienvenido sakamaki, esperemos y te puedas unir pronto a uno de nuestros clubes académicos- respondio souna con una intención de tentar a judai a unirse al consejo académico – gracias por la ayuda y pensare muy bien en que club estar jijijiji- respondio con una risita que por un momento a souna le parecio linda, llegaron al salón de sakamaki y se fueron a su salón, sin embargo…

Con Sakamaki izayoi (judai)…

 _-esa tipa es linda pero se ve que es muy exigente, viste a ese pobre idiota, yubel?-_

 _-jajajajaja valla parece que es un mandilón engreído, pero liberaste por accidente un poco de tu energía oscura, recuerda que aun no mantienes bajo control el poder de la oscuridad gentil, y podrias volverte nuevamente en el rey supremo- dijo la demonio_

 _-tienes razón mi control de las emociones aun no esta completo, yo no completo mi control emocional, y yugi aun esta incompleto, le falta la otra mitad de su poder el faraón- dijo judai –tu y yugi son tal vez los que tienen un poder monstruoso para defender este mundo el es el portador de la luz creadora y tu eres el portador de la oscuridad gentil, a uno le hace falta su otra mitad y a ti te hace falta mas control de las emociones- respondio yubel_

 _-si tienes razón, yubel- dijo judai_

 _Flashback…_

 _-judai, debes controlar el poder mediante tus emociones, no debes de darte por vencido- le dijo un chico con cabello en forma de estrella –lo se yugi, pero es difícil, controlarse cuando los que mas amas están en peligro- respondio judai –recuerda que si caes todos te ayudaremos a levantarte- dijo el rey de los juegos –kaiba sigue intentando entrar a otras dimensiones, cierto?- pregunto judai –si, trata de regresar al faraón, no ese no es su nombre su nombre es atem- dijo con melancolía yugi –saiou dijo que seria peligroso si lo hacia y pero que tendría éxito- dijo judai, -si el se va, pegasus quedaría al frente de este grupo, y habría un reacomodo en todo, pero confio en que pegasus hara todo lo posible para sacar adelante la operación- dijo yugi –creeme que deseo volverte a enfrentar completamente jejejeje- respondio judai sonriendo –espero que tengamos la oportunidad judai- dijo el rey de los juegos_

 _Fin del flashback_

con el consejo estudiantil…

-ese chico sakamaki es interesante, seria bueno tenerlo bajo control mental, podría ser nuestro títere ante la los demás y asi aseguraríamos nuestro control con los alumnos problema- dijo saji – es interesante lo que propones pero si asi lo hiciéramos no seriamos distintos a los demonios renegados o callejeros, además siento que lo he visto en algún lugar-

En el salón de clases judai había puesto su nombre en el pizarrón y los chicos lo maldecían por ser hombre y no una chica, y las chicas lo miraban con curiosidad pero no se volvían locas por el, ya que estaban encantadas por el príncipe de kuoh

 _-oye judai, las chicas te observan con curiosidad jajajajajaja- yubel se reia casi revolcándose de la risa_

 _-yubel de que te ries?- pregunto judai_

 _-de que lo curioso es pariente de lo feo jajajajaja-_

 _-yubel eso no me ayuda-_

Tiempo después en la hora del almuerzo

El estaba solo y un par de chicos se acercaron, un calvo y uno con gafas

-oye chico nuevo, no te gustan las pechugas?- pregunto el calvo

-pechugas? Claro me encantan sobre todo con la plancha en su punto jejeje-

Todos los demás voltearon a verlo sobre todo las mujeres que estaban asustadas

-cielos, que tipo de fetiches tienes, no quiero imaginar la pobre desafortunada!- grito el chico de gafas llorando del miedo, yubel solo reia de la estupides que a veces demostraba judai en ese tipo de cosas

-disculpa, no estas hablando de comida?- pregunto judai

-nada de eso hablo de mujeres, de pechos- dijo el calvo

A todos le surgio una gran gota de sudor en la nuca, Judai termino de comer y los pervertidos lo llevaron a husmear en el club de las mujeres de kendo, los dos pervertidos se pusieron a espiar a las chicas en por un agujero, mientras pensaban que judai era un idiota, por no ver los cuerpos de las mujeres

-judai vámonos, las chicas que esos idiotas espían vienen hacia aca, estamos rodeados, sujiero convertirte esconderte en las sombras de esos idiotas-

-bien que asi sea- respondio judai sonriendo

Cuando las chicas llegaron ellos corrieron, con las chicas tras ellos, y el chico aprovecho cuando la sombra donde se escondio se entrelazo con la de un árbol de ahí se cambio de sombra y surgio de ella mientras los demaseran masacrados por la chicas –yubel lo sientes ese edificio viejo tiene magia negra-dijo judai -se acercan unos chicos, vuélvete una sombra y entra en la de uno de ellos te recomiendo, la del chico se ve que es el mas insensible a las presencias- el chico asintió –bien entremos- ambos entraron en la sombra del chico, las otras eran unas chicas muy famosas en la escuela de hecho era el grupo con el que se topo cuando llego a kuoh, solo que ahora los distingio mejor no solo de lejos la líder era una pelirroja de hermosos ojos azules, la pelinegra tenia unos hermosos ojos purpura al igual que souna, la niña albina tenia los ojos color avellana, y el chico era rubio tenia los ojos azul oscuro, los chicos demonios comenzaron a hablar –koneko necesito que vigiles al nuevo estudiante sakamaki izayoi el tiene un sacred gear y es muy seguro que los angeles caidos lo busquen para matarlo- hablo la pelirroja, y la loli albina asintió, -yuuto tu iras a realizar un contrato hoy el que tenia koneko- el chico asintió y se preparo para salir en eso las sombras de yuuto se cruzo con la de la pelinegra y judai aprovecho para cambiar de sombra, la chica pelirroja se comenzó a desvestir y entro a darse una ducha la pelinegra también entro y a ayudar a la pelirroja y charlar un poco –akeno el dia se acerca, debo de encontrar la forma de anular mi compromiso, mi padre y mi hermano no me escuchan, quiero ser libre de encontrar a alguien que me ame y no solo ame mi cuerpo- la pelirroja se notaba asustada –rias crees que el chico, sakamaki tenga potencial y pueda ayudarnos a vencer a raiser phenex?- dijo akeno -no creo que el pueda vencer a raiser pero si hacemos una estrategia tal vez ganemos, en estos momentos estoy desesperada, francamente ese chico solo lo veo débil- respondio rias -ademas están esos chicos que están sellando a todos los demonios renegados ellos interrumpen nuestros planes, ese trabajo le corresponde a los demonios-

-rias le han visto el rostro a alguien de ellos?- pregunto la pelinegra –no aun no, pero cuando uno de ellos sea atrapado puede que sepamos quien esta tras esto-

Rias termino la ducha y se despidió de akeno, cada una se dirigio a su hogar akeno se dirigio a un templo cercano a la escuela, cuando de pronto se encontró con un tipo de gabardina y sombrero

-hola, buenas noches mi nombre es dohnaseek, busco a mi compañera kalawarner,si me dices te dejare vivir si no te violare y luego te matare mocosa demonio jajajaja- dijo el hombre

Judai se cambio a de sombra aprovechando la noche y uso su armadura del rey supremo

-pero que tenemos aquí, un cuervo, atacando a una mujer, eso es de basura-

-quien eres tu?- pregunto dohnaseek –sabes recuerdo a una chica con unas alas similares a las tuyas era de cabello azul, usaba un traje formal, tenia buenos pechos-

-Maldito donde esta, respóndeme que le hiciste maldito demonio de clase baja-

-la mate- respondio judai

-maldito, te hare mierda- antes de tocar a judai tras el aprecio undragon oscuro con ojos rojos el angel cuando volteo a ver el dragon huyo volando lo mas rápido que pudo

-que fue eso- pregunto akeno

-al parecer me ganaste el ataque- dijo judai al aire – me retiro diablilla-

Judai se hundio en las sombras y desaparecio, entonces llego a un callejón, y se quito la armadura volviendo a su uniforme de kuoh, el chico se dirigio a la casa donde tenia el equipo de investigación al llegar solo camino hacia un sotano y encontró a fubuki –hola- saludo el tenjoin, -cuanto tiempo, amigo- saludo judai –judai kaiba se fue a buscar al faraón atem, y pegasus me ordeno que viniera como apoyo, asi que ahora somos equipo, has descubierto algo?- judai asintió –necesito hablar con pegasus y los otros, descubri algo importante- fubuki asintió y procedio a iniciar una videollamada con pegasus, chronos, samejima, saiou los manjoume y napoleon – todo esta encriptado, judai de que querias hablarnos?- pregunto pegasus –bien antes que nada, buenas noches, lo que descubri hoy fue de mucha importancia, cuando llegue me tope con uno de los dos grupos que kaiba me mando a vigilar, eran los gremory, vi como destruían un monstruo, lo llamaron callejero, al principio no entendí el porque de la situación, hace unas horas me infiltre en su club el de ocultismo, y escuche que me quieren vigilar debido a una sacred gear que creen que poseo, aunque ni yo se que es eso, tal parece que los demonios tienen un interés en mi, también descubri que ellos también se encargan de erradicar las criaturas llamadas callejeros, pero son llamados callejeros como renegados debido a que son demonios, que antes fueron humanos y de alguna u otra manera se volvieron demonios al servicio de uno de clase alta y se revelaron contra este o lo atacaron, también nos tienen en la mira por hacer el trabajo de ellos… y tuve un encuentro con un angel caído- termino de decir judai –explica eso judai- pidió chronos – por suerte fubuki estaba cerca- termino judai – bien, por el momento las misiones de sellado quedaran inconclusas, por el bien de todos, solo vigilaremos, judai tu misión es identificar las intenciones de los demonios y tratar de hacer una alianza posible- pegasus termino la conversación, judai y fubuki quedaron solos en la habitación asi que fubuki busco unas cervezas y ambos comenzaron a conversar de cosas que habían ocurrido recientemente en la vida de judai, como lo ocurrido con los padres de judai hasta lo currido con lo pervertidos – sabes lo mas gracioso es que ni siquiera se sus nombres jajajaja- dijo judai riendo – tengo que irme, fubuki mañana tengo que ser la carnada- se despidió judai y se fue a casa para ir a la escuela el próximo dia


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los derechos de highschool dxd y yugioh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivos autores**

 **mmm-criatura hablando (en este caso gimiendo)**

 _ **mmm-criatura pensando (en este caso pensando como el zukulento) o hablando mentalmente**_

mmm-persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses hablando

 _mmm- persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses pensando o comunicándose mentalmente_

el rey, y los espias

 _-aun no entiendo como pudimos pasar todo el tiempo en la sombra de esa chica pelinegra, y todo para escuchar poca información lo demás solo fueron tonterías, de ese par de demonios- yubel se había enfadado – tranquila yubel, apenas esta iniciando el dia, además debo seguir con mi control emocional debo evitar salirme de control mas si tengo estas cartas en mano, si me descontrolo no se que ocurriría- judai suspiro viendo las cartas que tenia eran unas muy conocidas por el…_

 _Flashback…_

 _-judai, yugi tiene sus cartas mas poderosas y las tuvo que vencer una a una, asi que tu también debes tener estas y controlarte cuando las uses, tu también venciste estas asi que te pertenecen- menciono kaiba dándole tres cartas a judai – estas son las tres bestias sagradas- las observo el chico un buen rato las cartas aun sentía el poder de las cartas, un poder bestial que tendría que controlar por el bien del mundo_

 _Fin del flashback_

 _-aun no entiendo porque me las dio- dijo judai – tal vez esta desesperado por traer la paz-_

 _-si tal vez solo sea eso-_

Con kaiba en algún portal dimensional…

-como les estará llendo a los otros, en especial a judai?- dijo kaiba para si mismo –valla estas desesperado- seto se asusto por un momento, nunca espero escuchar una voz en el vacio dimensional de pronto saco su baraja y observo las cartas de los tres dragones blancos de ojos azules, pero por un momento observo que una de sus cartas brillo con intensidad esta era la doncella de ojos azules, el se asombro pero parpadeo y cuando vio la carta esta estaba normal –son solo trucos mentales de mi cabeza- se dijo a si mismo

-acercandose al destino- se escucho una voz virtual salir de la computadora

-dormire un poco en cuanto llegue- dijo seto para si mismo

En el cielo de un desierto se vio una luz enorme y una nave con forma de dragon blanco

Un joven muy parecido a yugi muto solo que su color del piel era oscuro y llevaba vestimenta extraña y una especie de tiara con un ojo de horus de pronto, fue interrumpido por un sonido extraño pero no presto importancia, paso la noche y al otro dia kaiba se desperto y comenzó a volar su nave hasta llegar a ver un palacio a lo lejos pero observo un pequeño pueblo cerca de ahí, decicio camuflar la nave y decendio dejándola en un lugar escondida asi que decidio abrirse paso por el pueblo, de pronto choco con una sucia chica –fijate por don…- no termino de hablar pues la chica con la que choco la reconocio, el la había conocido antes, el lo sentía en su corazón, como si antes la hubiera amado, pero después recordó la visión que tuvo años atrás con yugi en un duelo bueno ahora sabia que ese no era yugi sino atem – tu eres…- ella apenas estaba por recordarlo –pero seto por una extraña razón la abrazo en otra ocosion el la hubiera tratado mal por estar sucia y "por no fijarse" por donde iba, - te reconosco tu eres la chica de esa vez en el antiguo Egipto no?- pregunto kaiba –tu eres el tipo que se parece a seto el de esa vez- dijo ella – si lo soy- dijo seriamente –lo lamento pero te confundi con el, por alguna razón el no esta en esta dimensión, llevo 5 años buscándolo, pero no se porque no esta aquí- dijo con duda –sera porque el fue nombrado faraón por yugi, quiero decir atem, bueno tengo que irme nos veremos luego si es que podemos- respondio tratando de volver a ser el mismo caprichoso de siempre pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía serlo –espera, no me abandones, te pue…

-no te preocupes, vamos, kisara-

-como sabes mi nombre, si nunca te lo dije en el pasado-dijo kisara

-solo lo se- respondio enojado –solo nesecito al faraón pronto-

-bien su palacio se encuentra ahí vamos- dijo alegre la peliblanca y el la siguió, ambos llegaron a la entrada y los guardias al ver a seto se inclinaron ante el, en cambio miraban mal a la chica por estar sucia

\- ella viene conmigo- dijo autoritariamente –quiero ver al faraón-

\- el se encuentra dentro en un festejo honorable señor- dijo un guardia

-entonces llevanos con el-

-adelante mi señor-

-esperen alto ahí- dijo un hombre de piel morena y calvo

-te reconosco pero no se de donde-

\- soy shadi, ha pasado tiempo seto kaiba, que te trae por aquí y mas importante como llegaste-

-un mocoso que dijo haber sido criado por ti desato un caos que casi hunde al mundo en la oscuridad, creo su nombre era diva y también necesito al faraón al parecer el mundo sigue siendo un blanco fácil de la oscuridad- dijo seto algo enojado

-comprendo el faraón estará complacido de verte-

\- oh y una cosa shadi, que sabes de la oscuridad gentil y el rey supremo-

-asi que las cosas van por ese rumbo-

En otra dimensión… (kuoh exactamente)

-parece ser que todo va bien- dijo judai para si mismo

-tal parece que asi es- apareció un tipo que aparentaba una edad de 35 con cabello negro pero su flequuillo era rubio llevaba ropa negra, y un abrigo largo purpura

-quien eres tu?-

-soy azazel el gobernador de los angeles caidos, me gustaría charlar contigo chico en buenos términos y con tus lideres, hasta entonces te estare espiando dragon emperador rojo- dijo el caído antes de desaparecer en un circulo mágico

\- eso fue extraño- pensó el castaño para después dirigirse a la academia kuoh

 _ **-su energía era monstruosa compañero- dijo una voz ajena a su memoria**_

- _yubel tu me llamaste compañero?- pregunto el castaño la demonio_

 _-no, no fui yo, pero algo en tu interior cambio tu energía subio de un momento a otro, y a la vez fue como si… se dividiera en dos almas distintas_

 _-ok-_

Academia kuoh…

Llego la hora del almuerzo y judai sentía como si alguien lo vigilara aparte de las mujeres que por alguna razón le daban miradas de desprecio

- _asi que ya empezaron el juego- pensó judai_

\- tu el chico nuevo, tu también estuviste viendo ayer el baño del club de kendo, tus perdedores amigos te delataron dijeron que era tu idea- dijo una pelirrosa

\- chicas atrapen a ese gusano- rugio una molesta castaña

\- creo que mejor me retiro de aquí- dijo judai seriamente y salio corriendo mas rápido que cuando se quedaba dormino en su dormitorio y llegaba tarde a clases, afortunadamente el chico fue corriendo hacia un rubio con el que tropezó pero se paro de inmediato y huyo, las chicas se acercaron a kiba a alagarlo, cosa que aprovecho cuando iba a su casa una joven de cabello negro y un uniforme de una academia distinta se le acerco en un puente mientras se dirigía a su casa, la loli albina solo lo observaba de lejos esperando su reacción

\- tu eres sakamaki izayoi, quisiera saber si no sales con alguien- pregunto la pelinegra

-oh, espera yo te conozco tu eres raynare eres un angel caído- dijo el chico sorprendido

\- tu como sabes mi nombre, miserable humano- dijo con rabia la chica en ese momento se creo una barrera creada por la caída, para atrapar al castaño, pero este logro huir dejándola sola en su propia barrera y huyo –maldicion como desearía poder defenderme

Flasback…

-toma es para la buena suerte, lo lei en internet- dijo una loli albina

-oh gracias, pequeña- dijo judai la chica solo se sonrojo enormemente y se retiro

Fin del flashback…

Raynare salio de la barrera buscando a "sakamaki" enfadada pero no sabia donde lo había visto antes, solo sabia que quería matarlo pero no lo vio por ningún lado, por otra parte el chico deseaba con fuerza poder defenderse que activo lo que la loli le había dado antes y un circulo mágico rojo se abrió frente a el y una chica pelirroja salio de el, pero el chico no se percato de lo ocurrido debido a que el papel salio volando de su bolsillo y el lo ignoro por seguir corriendo

-ara…- dijo una pelirroja confundida mientras observo a un castaño corriendo sin cesar, la chica se sentía humillada debido a que la ignoro – oye idiota espera!- grito la fiera rojiza pero el seguía corriendo que no la escucho, la chica llamo a su compañero de club para alcanzarlo pero no pudo alcanzarlo, el castaño corrió inconscientemente hasta que llego a la casa otorgada por kaiba donde fubuki vivía actualmente e ingreso sin dudar, y ahí se quedo hasta el dia siguiente, aviso a casa y que no iria que visitaría a un amigo suyo y sus padres creyeron el cuento aunque no fuera del todo mentira, al otro dia fubuki fue de incognito a llevar a judai en uno de los autos a su escuela al llegar una pelirroja lo observaba enfadada por haberla ignorado, fubuki que había escuchado de lo del dia anterior comprendio que judai extrañamente era un iman para las chicas paranormales, primero camula quería su alma, segundo tania se enamoro por un momento de el, tercero rei un chica menor que el, al final su hermana y ahora una caída tras el, fubuki solo se rio de la suerte de judai, la pelirroja observaba al chico como entraba asi que planeo a la hora del almuerzo llamarlo a la sala club de ocultismo.

Hora del almuerzo judai comia tranquilamente, hasta que llego el príncipe de kuoh, kiba yuuto las mujeres parecían fanáticas en un concierto

-sakamaki izayoi, la presidenta rias te manda llamar a que asistas al club de investigación de ocultismo- dijo el rubio educadamente – y porque debería asistir contigo, cualquiera pensaría que eres gay- las chicas quedaron con los ojos en blanco cuando escucharon esas palabras, estaban en shock por otra parte los chicos lo observaron con admiración alguien ofendio a kiba frente a las chicas – por favor nos acompañaría sakamaki- pregunto una pequeña albina tras kiba y el procedio a acompañarlos

Durante el camino judai "sakamaki" comenzó a preguntar –porque me llevan ahí tengo algo especial?-

-no, no eres especial- dijo la albina enojada

-acaso son tan estúpidos que piensan que ser pervertido es una forma de conseguir respeto?- volvió a hacer una pregunta tonta

-no, eso es obvio- respondio molesto el rubio por la pregunta estúpida

-acaso les gusto?-

-definitivamente no- rugieron los dos demonios

Estaban hartos por las preguntas estúpida que decidieron ir mas rápido hasta que llegaron al viejo edificio, por fuera se veía frágil, por dentro era todo lo contrario estaba adornado de forma que parecía que estuvieras en la era victoriana, había un escritorio y dos sillones, en el edificio estaban esperando dos chicas una pelirroja enojada y una morena que mostraba una sonrisa hueca, y eso judai lo sabia mejor que nadie ya que el había fingido una sonrisa idéntica cuando sus amigos le hablaban en la duel academia para tapar sus sentimientos de culpa aunque las razones no fueran las mismas ambos compartían esa sonrisa –hola mi nombre es rias gremory y soy la presidenta de este club, la razón por la que te llame fue porque quiero que te unas a mi club y a mi como tu ama y maestra- eso solo provoco al chico una risa molesta para los demás –la razón es porque tu tienes una poderosa arma llamada sacred gear, quiero que te conviertas en un demonio a mi servicio- el chico se puso serio y respondio -si tus tonterías fueran reales ni asi me convertiría en un demonio- acto seguido la chica puso un sello en la puerta para que el no saliera corriendo como lo hizo antes, los cuatro chicos mostraron sus alas de demonio, el se puso serio –bien, parece que nos pondremos serios, porque no hacemos algo distinto hacemos una alianza, ya que no deseo seguir ordenes ni convertirme en un demonio- todos se tensaron al sentir el cambio de humor, -que te hace pensar que puedes decirme que hacer- pregunto retando la chica

 _-yubel prepárate a materializarte-_

 _-judai esto se esta volviendo peligroso- dijo la demonio_

 _-esta chica parece que no quiere escuchar razones- dijo el chico analizando la forma de salir_

-bien, parece que te estas enfadando chico, será mejor que no se te ocurra atacar a la presidenta o te rebanare el cuello- dijo el rubio con una espada en el cuello del chico pero hubo algo que el no se espero…-tocalo y arrancare tu garganta- la voz que kiba escucho era la voz mas tenebrosa que había escuchado a pesar de que era femenina el tono en que lo decía, era terrorífico, las chicas quedaron impactadas al ver la criatura que estaba tras el chico –que y quien eres?, responde sakamaki- pregunto aterrada rias viendo a yubel –lo lamento pero que te hace pensar que puedes decirme que hacer?- respondio judai -lo mejor será que mejor será que me dejes ir- después de decir eso akeno se acercaba sonriendo pero nunca se espero ser neutralizada por yubel que le arrojo una esfera de energía oscura, lo cual dejo a rias sin habla y dudas – quien eres realmente sakamaki?- dijo eso antes de abrir la puerta liberándola del sello- averiguare que eres y quien eres realmente sakamaki- el joven judai procedio a irse yubel solto a kiba y se mezclo con judai haciendo que judai materializara sus alas y surcara los cielos, judai se dirigio a hacia su casa

Mientras con los del club de lo oculto…

-quien eres realmente sakamaki- decía rias observando a sus siervos –presidenta que planea hacer?- pregunto koneko –ese chico es interesante, solo habrá una forma de atraparlo y hacer que se una a como mi siervo- pensaba rias –cual es esa forma presidenta?- prugunto koneko –obvio tentandolo con mi cuerpo, ahora ayúdame a reanimar a yuuto y akeno- la loli asintió

Judai volvió después de un rato a sus clases pero con algo guardado en una dimensión de bolsillo que había creado tiempo atrás por si las dudas, las clases siguieron con regularidad, hasta que terminaron y se fue a casa de fubuki y hablo sobre lo ocurrido ese dia y se fue a su casa pero alguien lo estaba espiando, sin darse cuenta alguien lo siguió hasta su casa el llego tarde y se acostó en su casa

Hora de salida de clases ese mismo dia con los gremory…

-envie mi familiar a vigilara a sakamaki, akeno encárgate de las labores por este dia- dijo a su reina ya repuesta del ataque del almuerzo, la gremory tenia un familiar con forma de vampiresa de buen cuerpo y se transformo en un murciélago y lo envio tras judai, lo vigilo desde que fue a casa de fubuki mas no logro ver a fubuki, después sigui a judai hasta que llego a su hogar y entonces comenzó el asalto, ella llego y entro a la casa y logro llegar al cuarto entonces comenzó a desnudarse completamente y se acostó con el –mañana te manipulare- mientras ella sonreía yubel se carcajeaba si bien antes era cruel quería volver a judai loco con esta broma de mal gusto para el, pero también sabia que ella podria decirle a judai la verdad sobre que ocurriría esa noche


	4. capitulo 3

**Los derechos de highschool dxd y yugioh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivos autores**

 **mmm-criatura hablando (en este caso gimiendo)**

 _ **mmm-criatura pensando (en este caso pensando como el zukulento) o hablando mentalmente**_

mmm-persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses hablando

 _mmm- persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses pensando o comunicándose mentalmente_

el despertar de los dragones

la noche había caído con un frio producto de una nevada la chica pelirroja yacía desnuda junto al moreno pero ocurrio un efecto secundario en ambos al dormir juntos, cada uno tuvo un sueño diferente…

sueño de judai…

el chico caminaba con su vestimenta particular, su camisa de cuello de tortuga y su chaqueta roja característica de su dormitorio, unos jeans azules, unos tenis blanco con rojo como parte de su uniforme, el chico caminaba sin saberlo hacia el volcán donde peleo con fubuki cuando fue un jinete de las sombras, por mas que quería detenerse no se detenia su cuerpo no paraba hasta que llego al volcán y se arrojo al magma ardiente, el esperaba morir desgraciadamente no sentía nada, al caer vio su ropa incinerarse menos su cuerpo era como si estuviera en un rio en lugar de magma pero con un vórtice que lo absorbia todo incluyéndolo a el hasta que termino de ser absorbido llego a una profunda oscuridad, pero de la nada todo se prendio, frente a el estaba un dragon rojo de 50 metros que lo observaba

- **finalmente nos conocemos cara a cara compañero, mi nombre es draig- dijo el dragon**

-compañero?-

 **-Soy uno de los 2 dragones que fueron sellados en los sacred gears, soy el dragon emperador rojo y soy rival del dragon emperador blanco debemos volvernos fuertes antes de que el aparesca y nos mate-**

-sabes es interesante tu historia, pero no hay otros dragones con los que el pelee y no me moleste?-

 **-antes hubo mas dragones celestiales, ahora solo hay pocos dragones viviendo en ciertas dimensiones-**

\- y bueno que deseas?-

 **-parece que a ti no te gusta la pelea es como si ya antes hubieras sentido el dolor-**

-eso de cierta manera tienes razón, pero ahora finalmente te mostraste, es interesante tu historia, dragon- quien hablo no fue judai sino que fue yubel quien se hizo presente

-oh, yubel al fin apareces-

-bien esta lagartija, tiene razón en cuanto al blanco ya que he escuche rumores cuando planeaba atacar esta dimensión sobre los poderosos dragones celestiales, ellos pelean hasta la muerte es un instinto con el que no se puede lidiar mas bien es una maldición que cae en ellos- dijo yubel

 **-eso es cierto, espera planeabas atacar esta dimencion mujer- rugio el dragon**

\- eso fue en el pasado, sabes algo relacionado con los demonios, angeles y caidos-

 **\- si lo se, desean información compañeros-**

-si, mas que nada su jerarquía, habilidades y debilidades-

El dragon comenzó a contar toda la información que sabia de los bandos, y también conto sobre los efectos secundarios de tenerlo como secuas, asi lo llamaba yubel, lejos de verlo como un compañero, como el que las mujeres se sentirían atraídas hacia el, y que es debil a las armas dragon slayer...

Mientras en el sueño de rias…

Ella despertaba comúnmente pero en el palacio de sus padres en el inframundo, cuando se acercaba, ella veía a dos niños rubios correr hacia ella mientras salía un joven de alrededor de 20 años, rubio alto cerca de los 1.80 de altura, saludaba a los niños y les enseñaba a molestar a los criados del castillo, pero de repente se toparía con judai que vería como se acercaba a los tipos, al rubio lo llamaban lord raiser gremory y ella supuso, que los mocosos eran sus hijos ella veía al joven castaño acercarse a ellos pero veía que iba con los ojos cerrados

-sakamaki huye el es muy fuerte para ti- gritaba al joven, pero el no la escuchaba, el chico de la nada abriría los ojos mostrando unos ojos dorados vacíos mientras hordas de monstruos atacaban su hogar, el solo observaba con una sonrisa en sus ojos vacíos ella despertaría antes que el chico por la pesadilla para volver a dormir, nuevamente

15 minutos después…

El chico comenzaría a despertar sintiendo mas peso, poco a poco por instinto movería sus manos y tocaria algo sueave y redondo, pero por estar medio dormido los apretaría mas hasta hacer a la pelirroja gemir, y ese mismo gemido seria el que lo despertaría asustándolo, la chica también despertaría adormilada aun pero contenta, el la veria desnuda y se asustaría

-oye no te gusta lo que miras?- le pregunto la pelirroja giñando un ojo

-de gustarme cualquiera mataria por estar en esta posición, pero que haces aquí en mi cuarto- al momento de hacer esa pregunta su cabeza comenzó a idear un plan para saber si ocurrio lo que el pensaba, hasta que el se observo a si mismo y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, en eso trato de hacerlo responsable por algo que no ocurrio para hacerlo unirse a su club y sacar todas las respuestas a sus enigmáticos poderes –oye sakamaki te gusto lo que hicimos anoche? Eres un salvaje en la cama, tomaste mi primera vez sabes- el moreno ideo algo para saber si mentia debido a que las sabanas estaban intactas y no había muestra de haber tomado a esa demonio, yubel solo observaba desde un plano distinto ya que se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba judai,y solo se carcajeo a morir imaginando la cara de la pelirroja, -si te tome, entonces porque no hacerlo otra vez, después de todo ya eres mia no diablilla?- la cara de la chica lo decía todo ella estaba roja y a la vez asustada de ser violada, solo para sentir como el chico se reia desenfrenadamente –al parecer me trataste de mentir- pero en ese momento la puerta fue abierta por su madre que fue despertada por el ruido de las risas –yuki judai que demonios ocurrio aquí- la chica se tapo con unas sabanas –cariño ven al parecer judai no es un idiota aun tenemos esperanza de tener nietos-el señor yuki subio corriendo al cuarto de su hijo –gracias a obelisco el atormentador no eres gay y yo que pensé que lo eras gay porque te la pasabas pensando en retar a "káiser" marufuji después de recuperarse del corazón-la chica veía la forma de interactuar de la familia hasta que…-oye jovencita puedes llamarme mama a el papa, después de todo ahora somos familia- yubel y draig no paraban de reir la demonio y su "secuas" se la pasaban riendo de la vida de judai –vamos a comer deben tener hambre- dijo la señora yuki los cuatro bajaron a comer en la cocina de la casa, todos comían hot cakes rias observaba con interés a judai aunque aparentaba lujuria para molestarlo,ambos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigían a la escuela caminando juntos estaban a punto de entrar cuando ella, ignorando que toda la escuela los veía debido a que las chicas lo llamaban pervertido, y trataban de esconderse tras su caballero kiba, el príncipe de kuoh, y los hombres no podían perdonar que un pervertido estuviera con la chica mas linda de de la escuela y que además era extranjera, simplemente pregunto -porque escondes tu nombre verdadero?- la escuela estaba en shock, los demás solo miraron hasta que el idiota del consejo estudiantil se acerco –al parecer tenemos un pervertido farsante aquí chicos- dijo consejero estudiantil –cual es tu verdadero nombre pervertido- dijeron otros chicos llenos de rabia –e-edo… Phoenix- dijo el chico la gente lo odiaba como podía un pervertido fingir ser un duelista profesional y admirado, un chico lo odiaba ya que era fanatico de ese duelista, hasta que, -porque no te gusta tu verdadero nombre- pregunto rias pero ella era ignorante de los duelos, asi que el decidio abandonar la escuela pero se detuvo un auto enfrente de ellos y era fubuki el subio al auto y fue llevado lejos de la escuela hasta que llegaron a la casa kaiba donde conversaron de lo ocurrido y de la invasora de camas entonces ocurrio lo impensable fubuki se enfado y madreo a judai pero después hicieron las pases y el decidio dormir en su casa para saber si era cierto

Mientras en la escuela souna shitori la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba reunida con rias, pero con los dos clubes no era souna shitori sino sona sitri la heredera del clan sitri, asi como rias era la heredera del clan gremory pero ambos grupos se reunieron para tratar el tema del dia, esta reunión se celebro después de clases, y el tema del dia era quien era realmente sakamaki? Hasta que rias decidio hablar – su verdadero nombre es yuki judai, y tiene una obcesion con los duelos de cartas de monstruos, según su padre quiere retar a un tal káiser marufuji- el salón completo quedo en silencio, koneko y akeno eran admiradoras de los hermanos marufuji, y kiba admiraba a edo Phoenix y a fubuki tenjoin, y su amor platónico era asuka tenjoin, los del consejo estudiantil todos eran fanáticos debido a las estrategias que se jugaban el único idiota bueno para nada era saji pero aun asi era fanatico de Johan Andersen y manjoume jun, todo era silencio, pero ninguno sabia del nombre de judai yuki solo una persona que en vacaciones fue obligada a ayudar a su hermana con su trabajo, y esta era sona que decidio hablar –al parecer nadie conoce a yuki judai cierto?, todos los duelistas que alaban tienen una conexión y esa es judai yuki, judai fue el único que empato a káiser marufuji en la academia y fue en su duelo de graduación, fubuki tenjoin estuvo desaparecido por casi dos años y judai, asuka y káiser fueron los que lo encontraron, edo Phoenix gano una vez contra judai de 3 veces que se enfrentaron en ninguna de esas ocasiones hubo empate, sho marufuji ve a judai yuki como un hermano mayor, Johan Andersen perdió contra judai, manjoume jun nunca pudo ganar una vez contra judai por mas que cambiaba de baraja, y si preguntan como lo se es porque un tiempo la duel academia desaparecio del mapa, casi 2 meses y todos se peguntaban donde estaba debido a que no solo las 3 sino que todas las facciones tienen prohibido acercarse ahí, debido a eso todo mundo se puso en alerta, hasta que apareció, solo hubo unos cuantos chicos que desaparecieron entre ellos yuki judai que después apareció de la nada a los demás, nadie sabe que ocurrio y el actuaba raro, la duel academia dijo que había una epidemia y nadie podía acercarse, de esa manera se taparon las muertes de los chicos además del gran secreto que se dice que guarda la escuela y otros mas de menor rango el gran secreto pero no menos peligroso-

Todos quedaron abrumados por la respuesta de sona… -este secreto se queda entre nosotros entendido?- todos asintieron y rias se dispuso a borrar la memoria de todos

Otra dimensión…

Kaiba estaba por una extraña razón se sentía bien con kisara, ambos estaban a punto de ver a atem

-yugi o debería decir atem necesito tu ayuda- dijo seto

-kaiba se lo que ocurre, te he estado esperando llévate mi rompecabezas para poder ingresar en el cuerpo de yugi y como antes, asi podre estar aquí y alla sin necesidad de estar encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio-

-atem tengamos un duelo cuando esto termine-

-asi será mi querido rival-

Al salir del palacio kaiba observo a kisara y entonces lo entendio…

-kisara quisieras venir conmigo?-

-acepto, si bien no eres el seto que conoci eres su reencarnacion, y te acompañare a donde sea si me lo pides-

Ambos procedieron a irse de la dimensión del faraón, antes de llegar a la nave la chica le mostro un secreto que a nadie le mostro, era el espíritu del dragon blanco ojos azules, el la vio llorando y la abrazo, ambos subieron a la nave desgraciadamente el viaje de regreso tardaría 15 dias lo que nadie sabe es cuantos drgones emperadores existen…


	5. capitulo 4

**Los derechos de highschool dxd y yugioh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivos autores**

 **mmm-criatura hablando (en este caso gimiendo)**

 _ **mmm-criatura pensando (en este caso pensando como el zukulento) o hablando mentalmente**_

mmm-persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses hablando

 _mmm- persona o demonio/angel/caído/yokais/dioses pensando o comunicándose mentalmente_

ASIA

Una joven monja camina en una noche oscura solo iluminada por la luna llena, camina colocando unos sellos mágicos para formar una barrera mágica, ella tararea un canto de la iglesia católica, el "Aleluya" no la canción del aleluya que sale en shrek, la que cantan en la iglesia en las misas, ella avanza en su simple tarea…- judai, estarás bien- se lo dice a si misma mientras observa la hermosa luna llena en el cielo por unos breves instantes, para después seguir con su tarea y poner el ultimo sello mágico, ella camina hacia una casa lujosa mas no la gran cosa, ella sigue caminando para en ese momento sentir un horrible olor a animal muerto, con un olor similar a las sobras de hierro que olia con el herrero de la provincia cercana a la iglesia de donde la corrieron y trataron como bruja, ella vuelve a recordar a judai, como el dijo que seria su amigo, asi que se dirige a la puerta de donde esta para darse cuenta de que hay un charco de sangre con restos de órganos, la chica entra para ver a su compañero de trabajo, con una espada de luz chocando con otra espada, una de un hermoso metal negro y una empuñadura dorada, con unos rubís al final, pero ella se da cuenta de quien es el sujeto que la empuña y ese es…

-judai!- grito la chica –asia vete de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso para ti- responde el chico –valla asi que se conocen, asia ayúdame con este aliado de los demonios- el que le hablo fue un chico albino con cara de psicópata tenia una vestimenta similar a virgil de devil may cry, pero su ropa era mas al estilo de la iglesia –padre freed déjelo ir el no es una mala persona- ambos espadachines afloja el forcejeo de espadas y retroceden unos pasos – asia maldita perra, obedece mis ordenes, o será que estas enamorada pequeña golfa- dijo el albino, la chica corrió tan rápido como podía y se puso enfrente del sacerdote dando la espalda a judai para protegerlo del sacerdote renegado –judai corre yo lo distraeré- le dijo la chica sonriendo tiernamente –maldita zorra- rugio el sacerdote rasgando su vestido –ellos me dijeron que no dejara que te mataran, mas nunca me dijeron que no podía divertirme violándote- dijo con locura el albino –judai huye no me pasara nada- dijo la rubia, pero ni ella ni el sacerdote se dieron cuenta de que había una cuarta persona en la casa –fubuki llévatela de aquí- dijo el castaño, para que de atrás de la casa saliera un castaño con el cabello mas largo y oscuro que el de judai a la vez que estaba mas alto, el tomo desprevenido a freed y que se distrajo mientras judai le daba una estocada en el hombro el chico gimio del dolor, mientras el otro castaño se llevaba a asia cargada tapando su vestido roto –quien eres tu- pregunto la rubia ya a unos pasos de un estacionamiento –soy el hermano mayor de judai y uno de sus mejores amigos, mi nombre es tenjoin fubuki- se presento el chico con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquier fanatica alocada exepto a la rubia que no sabia quien era, ni si lo conocían en su casa…

1 dia antes

Fubuki y judai platicaron de lo ocurrido tuvieron una pequeña pelea incluso hubo un golpe, de parte del tenjoin, pero al final hubo una reconciliación "familiar" y entonces…

-si dices la verdad me ire a dormir hoy a tu casa- dijo el tenjoin – estas loco mis padres piensan que soy gay por queres retar a ryo, pero si esa es forma de demostrar que no miento esta bien- dijo el yuki por un momento asombrado pero después de analizar la situación no solo accedió sino que también se calmo, la tarde llego y ambos fueron a la casa yuki, y cenaron con sus padres que estaban impactados de que el idiota de su hijo conociera al idol fubuki tenjoin o como muchos lo conocían fubu-king, ambos se fueron a dormir ambos durmieron en la misma cama…

Ese mismo dia al terminar las clases en la academia kuoh…

Una pelirroja sentada se sentía la única idiota, por no saber de duelo de monstruos, ni de sus nombres, pero aun mas de que el chico por el que de la noche a la mañana se volvió un interés amoroso, (nota del autor: pobre ilusa, si con asuka no la pelo mas alla de amiga, y en este fic hice que se enamorara de ella, cuanto tardara contigo?) fuera un hombre enigma – presidenta rias se encuentra bien- pregunto kiba –si yuuto, solo un poco impactada de que yuki fuera alguien tan importante, no puedo creer de que el estuviera ivolucrado en una interrogante para muchos- dijo sin animos la pelirroja –presidenta, cree que si me hago amigo de judai, el pueda presentarme a asuka tenjoin?- dijo el rubio con corazoncitos en los ojos y con caras muy extrañas que ninguno había visto antes eso provoco la risa de las tres chicas, incluso koneko se reía sin parar –no lo se yuuto pero tal vez nos pueda presentar a lo heranos marufuji- dijo akeno mientras ella y koneko demostraban unos ojos de exitacion –bien creo que investigare mas sobre yuki aunque, aun tengo mis dudas sobre si es el mismo del que habla sona, hoy ire a dormir otra vez a su habitación- dijo rias con un puchero de victoria estilo meliodas cuando planea vender a lostvayne, la tarde transcurrio, los miembros del club hicieron sus contratos todos, rias se transporto hacia el cuarto de judai…

 _-pero que es esto- pensó al ver otra persona de cabellera larga con pijama de palmeras hawaianas, asi que uso magia y lo hizo levitar y lo coloco en el suelo le quito una cobija a judai y se la dio al fin y al cabo ella y judai se iban a calentar mutuamente –seras mio, o te hare mio- pensó para si misma, yubel la observaba con clara burla en su rostro, por lo que ocurriría al dia siguiente…_

Judai despertaba al otro dia, pensando en que no había pasado nada como el dia anterior, pero otra vez noto los enormes pechos y se asusto que callo de la cama, pero no solo desperto el sino que también sus otros dos inquilinos…

-judai porque me despiertas, es mas porque me dejaste en el suelo, o me cai y no sentí el dolor por el sueño?- dijo fubuki –quien hace tanto ruido- pregunto rias al despertar vio al otro chico y se cubrió con la cobija –judai por que estas desnudo, porque ella esta desnuda, es mas porque yo estoy desnudo que nos hiciste pervertido?, ah no, si tengo mi pijama jejejeje- dijo el tenjoin al darse cuenta de que tenia su presiada pijama judai desnudo corrió y cerro con seguro la puerta del cuarto, y procedio a cambiarse –porque no te vistes tu también?- pregunto fubuki –podrias voltearte, judai si quieres puedes ver- dijo rias – ves te lo dije fubuki- dijo judai –al parecer tienes suerte- dijo fubuki ni el ni judai podían hablar de asuka debido a que ella estaba en misión y eso la podria comprometer, asi que hicieron como si asuka no existiera y se arreglaron hasta rias tomo un baño en la casa de judai, bajaron a la cocina desayunaron y se dirijieron a la escuela, todo iba bien pero todo se volvió igual al dia anterior, todos habían perdido la memoria debido a rias, pero todos le dirigían una mirada de odio a judai o sakamai como lo conocían ahí, sona y el consejo estudiantil estaba en la entrada, viendo como ocurria lo del dia anterior, como las chicas que veian a judai coo un pervertido con rabia que le pegaría lo pervertido a los demás con solo morderlos todas las chicas murmuraban que kiba nunca seria como sakamaki pero de un momento a otro se acerco tsubaki la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil con una libreta y un lapicero, mientras todos la observaban con pena por ser la que tiene que calmar a esa bestia pervertida, incluso la veian temerosa y sonrojada todos pensaban que era por el pervertido, pero nadie noto la tercera persona, el otro castaño que estaba al lado de sakamaki y ella se dirigio a el –ME PODRIAS DAR UN AUTOGRAFO SOY TU MAS GRANDE FANATICA!- grito tsubaki con alegría –por supuesto- el castaño mas alto tomo la libreta y se dibujo a si mismo hizo una firma y escribió 10join entonces las chicas abandonaron a kiba y lo dejaron como cualquier chico del moton y se dirijieron al castaño gritando dos nombres las chicas gritaban –FUBUKI TENJOIN- gritaban emocionadas y los chicos corrieron también con sus libretas gritando –FUBU-KING- toda la escuela armo un alboroto hasta que sona calmo todo- y se fue con todos a clases excepto por el grupo gremory, sitri, tenjoin y yuki que se fueron al edificio abandonado, donde comenzó el interrogatorio…

-fubuki tenjoin, quiero ser directa con usted y saber donde estuvo durante los años que estuvo desaparecido y los eventos ocurridos hace casi 2 años donde la isla de duelos desaparecio?- pregunto sona de forma directa –para empezar no se sus nombres excepto por la pelirroja, y sobre esos hechos no tengo porque decirte que hago con mi vida ya que creeme no te hubiera gustado ver esas cosas, y no puedes salirme con que eres demonio y que vives en el infierno porque eso ya lo se- dijo fubuki – bien quiero que te unas a mi clan y te conviertas y demonio para ello- dijo sona mostrando un caballero – no estoy interesado, gracias- dijo el tenjoin –mas sin embargo estamos dispuestos a hacer una alianza- dijo fubuki –que te hace pensar que nos serán de ayuda a mi clan o a nosotros, son solo humanos, no tienen magia ni pod…- no termino de hablan cuando un polluelo de ojos rojos apareció frente a ella y comenzó a acariciarlo y se dio cuenta de que era real, entonces se asusto –si eso te asusta imagina lo que puedo hacer si invoco a estos mostrando tres cartas, el dragon negro de ojos rojos, el dragon oscuro de ojos rojos y el dragon de metal oscuro de ojos rojos – sin duda eres peligroso como enemigo, ni siquiera se que estrategia tengas- dijo sona para si misma –por mi parte acepto tener una alianza con ustedes- dijo sona –yo me disculpo por mi forma de actuar la ultima vez, y también me gustaría tenerlos como aliados- dijo la gremory **–bien parece que todo esta tranquilo- dijo draig** –oh hola draig, asi que esta es la forma en que te manifiestas en mi cuerpo?- pregunto judai –no puede ser tu eres el dragon emperador rojo?- pregunto sona –pero no quiere ser un demonio- dijo rias, a lo cual comenzaron a cambiar información sobre la guerra de las tres facciones, los demonios renegados, y ellos sobre los monstruos que tienen alma propia y de como se manifiestan en esta dimensión, y como los sellan, judai mostro unas cartas entre las cuales estaba una, la que kaiba sello, una angel caído la liberaron y ella se escondio tras judai…

-oye espera que haces?- pregunto judai –soy kalawarner un angel caído y por lo tanto ellos me quieren matar- dijo la peliazul –tranquila desde hoy viviras conmigo ellos no te mataran si coperas con nosotros- dijo judai sonriendo, la chica a pesar de estar sellada veía los entrenamientos y los descontroles de enegia monstruosa que tenia judai razón por la que le tenia miedo –raynare, mittlet ellas están bajo el mando de dohnaseek que recibe ordenes de un angel caído, uno de los lideres, kokabiel- dijo la chica con miedo ante lo cual rias la observo molesta – y porque deberíamos creerte?- pregunto la pelirroja –porque azazel no sabe de esto, kokabiel lo hace a escondidas todo, supe que quiere reunir todas las excalibur y desatar otra guerra – dijo la asustadisa peliazul –bien, te creemos- dijeron rias y sona y la dejaron al cuidado de judai y fubuki, ambos procedieron a irse e informar de la misión a kaibacorp, después fueron al cine a ver una película para desaburrirse, salieron y en su camino notaron un tipo peliblanco entrar con una espada y gritos de muerte…

-fubuki, tu ve por atrás yo entrare por delante para distraerlo- fubuki asintió y comenzó a caminar mientras por el otro lado una persona caminaba paralelamente, judai entro a la casa para ver sangre y tripas en el suelo y su dueño en en la pared clavado –eran herejes, por estar con demonios, pero no debo dejar testigos, comprendeme son gajes del oficio, mi nombre es freed zelzan y soy un exorcista- dijo el tipo y arremetio contra judai con su espada, pero judai saco de su dimensión de bolsillo una espada negra con la empuñadura negra y trato de cortar a freed y ambos forcejeaban con las espadas, lo cual nos lleva al principio – ríndete hereje, el otro idiota será perseguido esa chica tiene un poder que mis maestros quieren - dijo el albino –no lo comprendes cierto, ella esta en buenas manos si alguien la quiere, la defenderemos- el albino reia desquisiadamente y unos 5 angeles caídos aparecieron frente a ellos, de la nada comenzaron a hacer lanzas de luz, pero… **-DARKNESS DIMENSIÓN-** dijo judai mostrando unos ojos dorados pero vacios de la nada todo se oscurecio ni las lanzas brillaban en la oscuridad y algo comenzó a atacar a los angeles caidos algo que los desgarraba hasta matarlos, freed fue el único que sobrevivio pero herido y corrió hasta desaparecer – _vaya idiota, eso te deja muy cansado sin contar que puedes perder el control- dijo yubel –callate si perdiera el control tendría el acceso a la energía ilimitada solo nesesitaria controlarme- dijo judai – de que sirve que te controles si podrias caer en coma, debes entrenar mas el autocontrol- dijo yubel preocupada – vallamos con fubuki veamos a la chica- dijo judai_

Ambos de dirigieron a donde fubuki y al llegar fubuki esperaba a judai

-me podrias explicar sobre ella- dijo fubuki con mirada seria – si a ella la conoci cuando llegue aquí la ayude a llegar a un destino pero ahora ya no la podemos dejar con esa gente- judai se notaba cansado y asia corrió hacia el para curarlo cosa que fubuki vio grabo y lo envio a pegasus con el permiso de judai, ambos procedieron a algo atacar a los caidos en su propia base…

En otro lugar un joven peliazul esta acostado en un sofá mientras otro peliazul claro, pero mas bajito prepara una maruchan el huevon, mira la televisión, en ese momento suena su celular, en otro lugar un pelinegro ve la noche con un espíritu amairllo de ojos saltones y bikini rojo lo molesta, también recibe una llamada…

-hola fubuki…

-hola judai…


	6. capitulo 5

**Los derechos de highschool dxd y yugioh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivos autores**

 **mmm-criatura hablando (en este caso gimiendo)**

 _ **mmm-criatura pensando (en este caso pensando como el zukulento) o hablando mentalmente**_

mmm-persona o demonio/ángel/caído/yokais/dioses hablando

 _mmm- persona o demonio/ángel/caído/yokais/dioses pensando o comunicándose mentalmente_

ZONA DE PELIGRO: ALTO VOLTAJE OSCURO

-bien que tienes en mente, judai- pregunto fubuki –tengo un plan pero necesitamos refuerzos, de casualidad sabes quienes están fuera de misiones temporalmente?- a lo que el otro castaño asintió –jun, y los hermanos marufuji y Johan pero el esta en la academia de duelos, si quieres podemos llamar a asuk…-

-no será mejor que ella quede fuera de peligro, además esta en una misión no?- pregunto el yuki –pero tratándose de ti, dudo que no quiera venir- dijo fubuki con mirada picara –mejor llamemos a los marufuji y a manjoume, yo llamare a manjoume y tu a ryo y sho- cada uno procedio a salir de la casa mientras asia solo miraba con mirada confundida

Con fubuki

-hola ryo, hemos investigado algo interesante, pero necesitamos la ayuda tuya y de sho-

 _-nesesitamos?, con quien estas?- pregunto ryo_

-estoy con judai en kuoh, y al parecer se complico un poco- respondio fubuki

 _-era de suponerse, después de todo con judai siempre las cosas son complicadas e interesantes- dijo ryo_

Con judai

 _-judai, hace mucho que no hablas- saludo una voz del otro lado de la bosina_

-jun, necesito tu ayuda, la misión se complico un poco- hablo tranquilamente el castaño

 _-idiota, complicaste la misión?- pregunto algo molesto jun_

-bueno un poco- respondio judai

 _-al parecer, para que me llames es porque se va a poner interesante, donde te encuentras?- pregunto interesado_

-En kuoh- respondio el castaño

 _-Llegare mañana envíame tu posición- confirmo la llegada el otro chico_

Después de terminar sus llamadas ambos entraron a la casa, asia se encontraba nerviosa, mientras judai y fubuki pensaban en un plan –disculpen, pero no quiero ser una molestia- dijo tiernamente la rubia –tranquila, si estas preocupada por lo que ocurrirá no debes hacerlo, porque nosotros no abandonamos a los amigos- respondio fubuki –amigos? Yo nunca tuve amigos, siempre me mantenían apartada de los demás por ser una doncella santa, según los sacerdotes de la iglesia- dijo la rubia llorando –no tienes porque llorar, yo se tu historia, si eres amiga de judai eres mi amiga, no hay razón para desconfiar de ti si el confía en ti- respondio fubuki, la chica paro de llorar y conmenzo a sonreir –asia si tienes sueño puedes dormir en el cuarto de alla- señalo judai para que la chica se dirigiera al cuarto a dormir…

Al otro dia en la hora del almuerzo en la academia kuoh…

-judai, puedo acompañarte?- pregunto rias

-porque no?- respondio judai

-porque no llegaste a dormir a tu casa?, padre y madre estaban preocupados, les dije que fuiste temprano a la escuela porque tenias que pasar por unas cosas- dijo la gremory

-tuve asuntos importantes- dijo mientras miraba al cielo y recordaba su encuentro con cierto caído

 _Flashback…_

 _Un hombre con cabello oscuro con un fleco rubio se paro frente al castaño en su camino a la escuela, ya que fubuki se quedo cuidando a asia_

 _-hola de nuevo, dragon emperador rojo- dijo el hombre_

 _-hola de nuevo azazel- saludo judai_

 _-quisiera pedirte un favor- dijo el caido_

 _-en que me beneficiaria el favor?- pregunto el castaño_

 _-en que te debería un favor muy grande-dijo el caído_

 _-entonces te escucho- dijo el castaño_

 _-captura por favor a raynare y mittlet al dohnaseek asesinalo, el esta detrás del sacred gear de la monja, planea quitárselo y si se lo quita ella morirá debido al proceso- dijo el caído_

 _-Entonces ten por seguro que el estará muerto- termino la charla el castaño_

 _Fin del flashback_

Volviendo al presente con una pelirroja molesta por las respuestas vagas del castaño…

-que tipo de asuntos?-pregunto nuevamente la chica

-no es de tu incumbencia- respondio el castaño

-hola judai, podria pedirte un favor, si pudieras claro- pregunto el rubio kiba

-que deseas?- pregunto judai

-podria presentarme a asuka tenjoin, ella es mi amor platoni…- el chico no pudo terminar

-ella ya tiene novio, creeme no eres su tipo, a ella no le gustan afeminados- dijo el castaño haciendo llorar al chico

Las clases terminaron y judai se dirigio a la casa donde una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo, había tres chicos mas en esa reunión, unos que judai conocía bien –ha pasado tiempo judai- saludo un chico bajito de cabello azul claro, con sudadera blanca y jeans negros y gafas redondas acompañado de otros dos uno de cabello largo azul marino, con abrigo negro y largo, en si vestia completamente de negro al igual que fubuki, y el ultimo chico, que tenia el cabello en punta hacia en frente de color negro –hola sho, ha pasado tiempo amigo mio- dijo judai –al parecer las cosas contigo siempre son emocionantes- dijo el otro chico de cabello azulado –vaya en que lios te metiste ahora idiota- dijo arrogantemente el moreno –ryo, jun pudieron venir chicos- dijo alegremente el yuki, mientras dos chicas salían de una habitación una de cabello azulado y otra rubia –al parecer la liberaste no judai- dijo ryo –si ella en si no es malvada, solo que muchos son manipulados por los de mayor rango en su organización- dijo sonriendo, provocando que las dos chicas se sonrojaran –bueno y cual es el plan? O ser que…- ryo hablo y fue interrumpido –ya tengo un plan y usaremos el factor sorpresa ya que ellos no nos esperan- después de decir eso el chico procedio a contar su plan y todos escucharon y se organizaron…

En el club de ocultismo…

-rias, que ocurre, te veo decaída- pregunto akeno

-solo que judai me dio respuestas vagas, cuando pregunte donde estuvo anoche- respondio rias

-rias acaso te estaras enamorando de el?- pregunto sorprendida akeno

-tal vez, pero necesito anular mi compromiso con raiser phenex, y también tuve una pesadilla cuando dormi con judai, soñé que raiser lo atacaba- dijo algo asustada rias

-descuida pronto encontraremos una forma de anular el compromiso, sientes eso, de quien es esta energía, sus niveles mágicos son monstruosos- dijo aterrada akeno-

-llama a los demás iremos a investigar que es eso- akeno solo asintió y comenzó a llamar a los demás en ese momento aparecieron los otros miembros, pero también el clan sitri apareció – rias, esta energía no es normal, no solo iras tu, nosotros también iremos con ustedes- dijo la sitri con mirada de no aceptar un no como respuesta y ambos clanes se dirigieron a hacia el punto de encuentro, una iglesia abandonada

Con el grupo gx…

-todos a su posiciones- ordeno judai y todos asintieron. Judai se dirigio a la entrada de la iglesia abandonada, pateo la puerta entrando, encontrándose con freed el exorcista albino –que demonios haces aquí, maldito hereje?- pregunto el albino asutadoy con evidentes heridas de su ultimo encuentro, acto seguido varios exorcistas salieron de una especie de puerta hacia un pasadiso subterraneo, en total eran 16 contando a freed –al parecer estas acompañado freed- dijo el castaño –hablas como si tuvieras la confianza de salir vivo hereje, no sabes como disfrutare cortarte con mi espada, sacare tus entrañas mientras sigues vivo mientras te retuerces del dolor te meare la cara- dijo con su cara psicópata el albino –vaya tu si que estas loco- dijo judai –pero quien te dijo que el esta solo exorcista- respondio rias mientras entraba con su sequito a la iglesia –al parecer hay mas ratas endiabladas por aquí- dijo freed –llama a los demás, diles que las ratas de gremory salieron de su madriguera- dijo otro exorcista, del mismo lugar salieron hasta sumar un total de 39 exorcistas y no solo los exorcistas aparecieron, también dohnaseek, raynare, y una chica rubia con un vestido negro una loli –ya veo asi que tu eres mittlet, cierto?- pregunto judai –como sabes mi nombre, eres un acosador?- pregunto mittlet -no lo soy- dijo judai –judai son muchos exorcistas, tenemos un plan, pero dudo que salgamos ilesos- dijo la pelirroja –yo también tengo uno, corran y síganme solamente- dijo judai –eso es estúpido- dijo koneko –judai porque solo quieres salir huyendo de los problemas que te buscas, eres un cobarde- dijo rias enojada –solo confía en mi- dijo judai –supongo que tu plan es similar al mio, debo deducir que sona sitri esta afuera, esperando a que ataques y ellos entrarían por las ventanas a atacar, o será que planeas crear una cortina de humo para salir y ella atacar con todo lo que tiene no es asi?- dijo judai, asombrando a los gremory por su nivel de estratega aunque esos solo eran el pla que tenían los gremory y sitris –bien seguire tu plan huir- dijo con pesimismo rias

(Insertar better days – hollow point heroes)

Sona esperaba fuera de la iglesia, sobrevolando el cielo con su sequito despues de poner una barrera alrededor de la iglesia, pero nunca espero ver al grupo de rias corer con judai al frente y tras ellos una horda de exorcistas ellos se detuvieron antes de llegar al parque, rias se comunico con sona mediante un circulo mágico en su oreja –sona la pelea se llevara a cabo en el parque prepara una barrera mientras los distraemos, por un tiempo- dijo la pelirroja mientras corria, sona se adelanto y en 15 minutos corriendo los gremory y judai, los sitri prepararon la barrera en el parque, -listo rias solo los estamos esperando- dijo la sitri –vamos de camino, ya entramos!- grito rias, sona preparo a su sequito para pelear, sona y tsubaki crearon constructos de agua, mientras saji se preparaba para usar el absorption line, su sacred gear, si bien era un peon el tenia un control de su sacred gear por los forzosos entrenamientos de la sitri, mientras sus dos torres se ponían a diez metros de ellas, en los puntos muertos se pusieron su caballero y sus alfilles, mientras saji robaba energía del enemigo y se preparaba para dársela a tsubaki y sona –no huyan demonios cobardes- dijo un exorcista –sabes es interesante que me llames cobarde, cuando los hice caes en mi trampa- dijo judai –trampa?- dijo sona –para de fanfarronear mocoso, ustedes están muertos, si bien no tenemos tanto poder como para ganar en uno a uno contra ellas, tenemos un numero que los supera jajajaja- dijo dohnaseek riendo desquisiadamente, mientras los gremory se preparaban y judai activo su poder y sus ojos se volvieron heterocromaticos, un ojo verde y el otro naranja y convoco al héroe elemental lado con llamas, su primera carta favorita que comenzó a disparar fuego a diestra y siniestra, después de un rato de batalla los demonios, se quedaban sin mucho que hacer sus niveles de magia bajaron, si bien rias, sona, akeno y tsubaki eran fuertes, sus reservas de magia eran pocas, judai miro el estado de ellas y sonrio y su monstruo lanzo una llamarada al cielo, -al parecer eres un digno guerrero mocoso, preparas tu funeral y sonries a la muerte segura, eres digno de que yo te mate, pero ante mis ojos eres una basura, freed matalo- dijo dohnaseek –lo destripare lord dohnaseek- dijo el albino psicótico, pero hubo un ruido que los interrumpio en la oscuridad solo se observaron unos ojos rojos detrás de ellos, por otro lado se encontraba un dragon con una especie de armadura que parecía parte de su cuerpo y alas con forma de cuchillas, era el dragon armado lv 10, pero el sonido que escucharon provenia de otro lado, el dragon armado se acercaba mientras de la oscuridad salieron los ojos rojos pertenecientes al dragon negro de ojos rojos, y el sonido, el sonido era metalico como la friccion de dos metales, del cielo apareció un dragon con tres cabezas un dragon mecanico, el cyber dragon final, judai cambio la heterocromia de sus ojos por su color marron e invoco a yubel el terror encarnado, una especie de dragon de dos cabezas pero muy demoniaco, los angeles estaban rodeados –tardaste en dar la señal judai- dijo ryo –solo esperehasta que el momento llegara –dragon armado ataca- dijo jun –ojos rojos- dijo fubuki –cyber dragon final- dijo ryo -yubel- dijo el castaño - ¡ataquen!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los chicos asesinando a todos los exorcistas el único que quedo en pie fue el angel caído dohnaseek, judai se acerco a el ambos se preparaban para su pelea el caído se mantenía en buen estado debido a que al momento del ataque alzo vuelo y logro evitar el daño, judai se acerco a el activando los ojos de yubel, el caído mostro sus alas y el duelista mostro las de yubel unas alas demoniacas que nunca antes había visto el caído –comencemos- dijo judai aprovechando la distracción de sus alas dio un salto golpeando al caído con su brazo derecho en caída, usando todo su peso en ese golpe, el caído creo unas lanzas de luz que arrojo a judai pero las lanzas fueron absorbidas por una oscuridad en su cuerpo después para intimidar mas al caído mostro su guantelete rojo –imposible, ese es el boosted gear- dijo el caído asustado –si lo es pero creeme disfruto mas las peleas con mi poder que con el de los demás- dijo judai creando una lanza oscura que arrojo al caído, aunque este la esquivo –imposible- dijo el caído observando la lanza que dio en un árbol y vio como este era desintegrado –tranquilo solo es un tipo de lanza, una variante si asi lo quieres llamar, aun me quedan muchas mas, lastima que no seas duradero para estas batallas- dijo judai seriamente – a que te refieres, maldito mocoso?- dijo impotente dohnaseek –observa- dijo judai el caído vio y se dio cuenta de que solo había nubes oscureciendo la luna, -te distrajiste- dijo judai dando un salto su brazo se lleno de rayos pero de un color negro, **-dark thunder-** dijo judai callendo sobre el caído y dañándolo muy gravemente al terminar el ataque el caído solo tenia su brazo y pierna derecha el rayo se llevo sus otras extremidades y parte del lugar con los cuerpos de los exorcistas, - que eres?- dijo el caído – nada que conoscas, solo muere- dijo judai lanzando una bola de fuego a lo que quedaba del angel con vida, -al parecer me perdi toda la acción- dijo llegando sho –si, aunque acabo de terminar- dijo judai –ara, ara judai no sabia que fueras tan fuerte, aunque es un placer conocer a tus amigos, en especial a usted- dijo akeno señalando a ryo –el paquete fue entregado?- pregunto judai –si el estaba feliz- dijo sho

Media hora antes, mientras todos huian un chico se escabullo en la iglesia…

-al parecer nadie esta vigilando!- grito el chico para llamar la atención de un par de angeles caídas –al parecer un par de tontas angeles caídas no podrán detenerme- grito llamando la atención de las caídas –otro mocoso? Raynare, mittet encargense de el, yo ire con los exorcistas- las dos chicas asintieron,ambas lanzaron un par de lanzas de luz cada una pero las cuatro lanzas de luz chocaron con una especie de robot transformer de nave espacial –al parecer sus lanzas de luz no pueden con mi armoroid-las chicas abrieron sus ojos al ver la criatura mecánica –quien eres tu mocoso quien te envio?-pregunto raynare –fue ese pervertido cierto, el que llaman judai?- pregunto la loli caída con un rubor en sus mejillas –si el me envio debido a que este es un encargo especial, y yo soy el repartidor de paquetería- dijo con una sonrisa –al parecer todos se han ido de aquí, ya están en otro lugar de la ciudad- dijo un hombre en las sombras –genial otro de ustedes- dijo dijo molesto sho –tranquilo niño, yo soy el que recibe el paquete- dijo la voz de las sombras -lord azazel- dijeron ambas asustadas –al parecer encontré a mis subordinadas perdidas- dijo azazel –perdonenos nosotros no quisimos… -al parecer armaron un verdadero encandalo chicas, sin embargo me han dado un tema para matar el tiempo, pero también tendrán su castigo-dijo el caído –al parecer ustedes pueden arreglar sus problemas, creo que me puedo retirar- dijo sho –espera chico, quien eres tu?- pregunto el caído -soy marufuji sho-dijo presentándose –al parecer tu criatura es sorprendente, podrias ayudarme con mi investigación, además debo pagarte de una forma por el favor, por cierto no le digas a nadie de los otros sobre esto, si judai te pregunta dile todo en clave el lo entendra- dijo el caído –bien me voy deben estarme esperando- dijo sho –están en el parque que esta en esa dirección- señalo el caído líder, el chico Sali corriendo hacia dicha dirección –gracias, señor azazel- grito sho mientras corria, al llegar solo vio un enorme trueno negro caer, el chico se acerco solo para observar a judai, y plumas negras caer como lluvia, judai y los demás procedieron a explicar lo sucedido, -judai, te encuentras bien?- pregunto sho **–aun es difícil** mantener estable mi poder- dijo judai mientras al principio su voz se escucho en un principio algo seria, oscura y sin emociones y después se volvió mas estable como siempre la mantenía –bien creo que debemos presentarnos mi nombre es sona sitri y este es mi sequito o nobleza- se presento sona y a su vez presento a su clan –mi nombre es rias gremory y esta es mi familia- dijo la pelirroja haciendo lo mismo que su amiga –mi nombre es marufuji sho- dijo sho –no se molesten en presentarse a todos los conocemos muchos de los aquí presentes son fanáticos de ustedes, asi que por favor nos regalarían un autógrafo- dijo tsubaki los chicos dieron su autógrafo a cada uno de los fanáticos, posteriormente todos se despidieron no sin invitarlos a su escuela al dia siguiente a una comida, todo el grupo gx fue a dormir a la casa gx ahora nombrada asi en honor a un antiguo torneo de la academia, el único que durmió en otro lugar fue judai, que decidio dormir en su casa, al otro dia no hubo novedad, rias se volvió a colar en la habitación de judai, ellos procedieron a irse a la escuela, rias y judai llegaron a la escuela, todo ocurrio normalmente hasta la hora de la salida ya que ambos clanes se prepararon para la comida prometida la noche anterior, el esquadron gx llego a la academia el único que ayudo a los demonios fue judai que fue reclutado en contra de su voluntad al equipo gremory, pero sin ser un demonio, al llegar los únicos que se asombraban por las chicas eran jun, fubuki y sho, pero solo un poco este ultimo debido a una chica que lo rechazo en el pasado en un duelo en parejas de la academia, todos la pasaron felices excepto uno al que solo los gx notaron, al final todos se despidieron, y cada uno se dirigio a su casa los gx a la casa, y judai a su hogar debido a que se sentía mal, y decidio acostarse, y dormir un poco, hasta que llegaron las 10 de la noche, ya que fue interrumpido por un circulo rojo que apareció frente a el

-judai, rápido no tenemos tiempo- dijo rias…


	7. capitulo 6

**Los derechos de highschool dxd y yugioh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivos autores**

 **mmm-criatura hablando (en este caso gimiendo)**

 _ **mmm-criatura pensando (en este caso pensando como el zukulento) o hablando mentalmente**_

mmm-persona o demonio/ángel/caído/yokais/dioses hablando

 _mmm- persona o demonio/ángel/caído/yokais/dioses pensando o comunicándose mentalmente_

ZONA DE PELIGRO: EL COMPROMISO ARREGLADO, Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO

-judai, rápido no tenemos tiempo- dijo rias comenzando a desnudarse – que ocurre rias, tiempo para que?- pregunto judai mientras la chica se montaba encima de su miembro que aun se mantenía preso de la ropa –tal vez soy poca cosa para ti, pero eres el único que me puede ayudar en esto- dijo la pelirroja apresuradamente –ayudarte?- dijo el suertudo –probablemente no tengo experiencia, pero tu si debes tener experiencia para esto asi que por favor se gentil- dijo asustada la pelirroja, de pronto otro circulo mágico se abrió de el salio una mujer de cuerpo un poco mas maduro que el de rias, cabello platinado y vestimenta de maid francés, con mirada perdida –no puedo permitir que haga esto señorita rias, que pensarían su padre y su hermano- dijo la maid –ellos no deciden que hacer con mi cuerpo, la única que toma esas deciciones soy yo- dijo rias en forma autoritaria – es muy caprichosa al pensar solo en si misma, y no en como dejaría a su familia frente a la sociedad- dijo la maid –grayfia, quien te envio, mi padre, mi hermano, o acaso has venido por tu propia voluntad?- dijo rias mientras se vestia, a la ahora conocida como grayfia –vine por todas las razones mencionadas, aparte no cree que fue una forma muy baja tratar de liberarse mediante un simple humano- dijo la maid sin emociones viendo al chico, en ese momento una esfera de luz energética pura brillo en la habitación, yubel apuntaba a grayfia con una esfera de energía –creo que deberías medir tu lengua, chica maid- dijo yubel amenazando a grayfia –no se quien eres pero sin duda, eres de temer, me disculpo por mi forma tan grosera de hablar- dijo grayfia refiriéndose a judai y yubel –nos vamos grayfia- dijo rias mientras ambas desaparecían en un circulo mágico, dándole una ultima mirada a judai

Al otro dia a la hora del almuerzo, judai estaba observando el cielo pensando en la noche anterior, pero de un momento a otro sintió una energía en el club de ocultismo una que se acercaba, al club, mientras sentía el poder de grayfia y rias en el edificio, decidio ir al edificio a vigilar que pasaba, en el momento en el que entro vio como todos estaban serios –que hace aquí, usted no es un demonio- dijo grayfia –no lo soy pero para tu mala suerte me reclutaron a la fuerza, asi que también soy parte de este club- dijo judai mostrando una seriedad que ninguno había visto antes y ahora notaban, de la nada fuego comenzó a aparecer mientras un circulo mágico se hacia presente – asi que ya estas aquí- dijo judai –hacia mucho que no visitaba el mundo humano, su olor es repugnante- dijo un chico rubio ojos azules, vestido de manera informal, mientras miraba pervertidamente a todos lados buscando a rias –mi atrevida rias, aquí estas, he venido para llevarte al infierno y realizar nuestro matrimonio- dijo el rubio –olvidalo raiser, yo no estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio forzado- dijo rias enfadada –tienes que aceptar, tu familia esta rumbo a la perdición, y yo soy el único que puede salvarla, piensa en tu padre y hermano como los dejas en vergüenza- dijo raiser burlonamente

 _-al parecer todo es por un matrimonio arreglado- dijo judai mentalmente –tal parece que si, ese chico es poderoso, judai se lo que planeas, debes tener cuidado- respondio yubel a judai –este bastardo me repugna- dijo judai –tranquilízate, corres el riesgo de salirte de control- dijo yubel_

-basta, si vienes conmigo no matare a tus lacayos- dijo raiser –ni te atrevas a tocarlos- dijo rias iracunda –basta los dos, lord sirzech sabia que esto ocurriría, por eso propuso un rating game- dijo grayfia –no tienes opción rias, yo tengo toda mi nobleza completa además de que soy un profesinal en esto, tu que tienes? Una reina que tal vez es la única que esta al nivel pero los demás son patéticos- el rubio chasqueo sus dedos mostrando toda su nobleza y apunto a una mujer de pechos grandes y cabello ondulado color purpura, esta se acerco a el, -veo que ese humano se enamoro de mi por como me observa- dijo raiser apuntando a judai y procedio a manosear a la mujer y besarla frente a todos, los gremory, grayfia y judai observaban con asco al tipo –que ocurre chico, tienes envidia? O acaso…- el rubio fue interrumpido –solo tengo asco de ti, creo que lo mejor será que te retires demonio de clase baja- dijo judai de forma seca enfureciendo a raiser

(introducir eagleheart-stratovarius)

Raiser ataco a judai el cual se movio a un lado esquivando el golpe, acto seguido todas las piezas de raiser de dispusieron a atacar judai y yubel se hizo presente para protegerlo –adelante mocosas- dijo yubel mientras las retaba la pelipurpura se paro frente a ella para tratar de enfrentarla –me llamo yubelluna, yo te matare- dijo confiada –interesante, mi nombre es yubel, intenta mantener tus palabras en pie- ambas se lanzaron una contra la otra, mientras judai se preparaba a hacerle frente a raiser este ultimo dio un golpe a judai el cual fue bloqueado, judai dio un uppercut al rubio con su otro brazo, mientras raiser soltaba una patada al rostro mientras era elevado cayendo los dos ambos se pararon, raiser elevo su poder mágico, mientras judai mostro su guantelete de dragon -asi que ese es uno de los longinus, sinceramente no se si impresionarme o burlarme que este con alguien tan patético- dijo el phenex burlándose –porque no pruebas, demonio- dijo judai hasta que grayfia se puso en frente de ambos –si tanto desean pelear esperen al rating game- dijo la peliplata –he escuchado los rumores de los monstruos de piezas que tiene sirzechs y no deseo contradecir a la piesa mas fuerte de su nobleza, en 10 dias tendremos nuestro rating game, intenta prepararte rias- dijo raiser –a mi me importa un comino su tonto juego de niños, tendras tu rating game pero después tu y yo tendremos un juego con las reglas apropiadas, raiser- dijo judai secamente, sin emociones en sus palabras, cosa que alarmo a los demás raiser desaparecio en su circulo mágico y grayfia tiempo después hizo lo mismo –tenemos 10 dias, debemos prepararnos chicos- dijo judai con su forma tradicional de decir las cosas, los demás asintieron

(Finalizar track)

Los chicos del club pidieron al consejo estudiantil permiso para entrenar, todos se dirigieron a un lujoso hotel en las montañas propiedad del clan gremory, al llegar cada uno se preparo y comenzaron su entrenamiento, judai por una extraña razón se comportaba extraño, todos entrenaban en parejas, mientras los tres restantes obsevaban dos entrenaban para que los demás los fortalecieran, viendo puntos ciegos o fallos que tenían, pero judai observaba desesperadamente

-esto es una perdida de tiempo- dijo judai –a que te refieres estamos poniendo todo nuestro empeño en el entrenamiento- dijo rias algo estresada –ataquenme todos- dijo judai, mostrando una espada mediaval de filo negro y empuñadura de oro con un rubi gigante en el pomo –judai te estas tomando esto muy enserio- dijo kiba –ataquen vamos- rugio judai los chicos atacaron kiba debido a que era el caballero fue el primero en atacar con una espada negra al chocar contra la otra espada trato de absorberla pero la espada de judai emitia una presión que jalaba su oscuridad y la absorbia, koneko trato de atacar desde arriba con un puño decendente pero judai, salto esquivándolo, akeno preparaba un ataque relámpago, para atacar a judai, mientras rias creaba energía de la destrucción, ambas atacaron pero judai se nvolvio en una armadura de rayos negros aumentando su velocidad mientras pateo el aire para impulsarse, los ataques chocaron entre si judai, estaba por voltear cuando koneko lo golpeo mandándolo a volar y kiba preparaba una espada de hielo judai solo uso su espada para dar un corte al viento mientras este cortaba todo a su paso, kiba tuvo que soltar la espada para esquivar –estas loco casi me matas- grito kiba –en una batalla real no durarias mucho, solo eres un aficionado de las espadas, te falta fuerza- dijo mientras aparecia tras el –y eso sumado a que solo piensas en la espada como arma, es tu perdición- dijo mientras daba un salto y soltaba una patada giratoria hundiéndolo en el suelo, -koneko eres fuerte, pero te hace falta algo utilizar un poder en tus golpes, sumado a tu lentitud de reacción cualquiera te podria derrivar en un instante sin que te des cuaenta- dijo mientras le se arrojaba hacia ella haciéndole una lanza con su cuerpo envuelto en viento para acelerar mas su velocidad, -akeno, rias sus poderes son majestuosos, solo que carecen de técnica, entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y velocidad- dijo el chico mientras generaba que las sombras de las chicas las atraparan por detrás, ambas se dieron cuenta de su error –saben su mayor error es que ustedes a pesar de que el rating game esta librando una oportunidad de deshacer un matrimonio arreglado solo lo ven como un juego- dijo seriamente –se están confiando de que alguien mas haga su trabajo, eso los vuelve débiles y patéticos- dijo con ira en su voz –ahora levántense descansaremos hoy, para que se recuperen, mañana comenzaremos sus mejoras- todos asintieron levantándose con ayuda, se dirigieron al hotel y descansaron, todos decidieron tomar un baño, -judai, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto kiba mientras estaba el en unos baños termales de hombre y las chicas en uno por arriba de ellos –dispara tu pegunta- dijo judai –que te hizo ser tan afilado con tu actitud en el entrenamiento?- el castaño pensó un momento –la guerra, pero la peor guerra se libra en la mente de uno mismo, tu sabes que debes hacer, pero lo ignoras- dijo sabiamente judai –comprendo- el rubio pensó por un momento en su pasado, al dia siguiente judai puso a kiba a entrenar su fuerza y resistencia, a koneko a usar un elemento en este caso uso el elemento tierra, mientras judai entrenaba con rias y akeno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y les enseñaba un poco a usar elementos en sus ataques, 5 dias pasaron mientras kiba ya podía cortar un pequeño árbol a 10 metros de distancia, koneko usaba la tierra para crear barreras y protegerse usando una armadura de tierra, emulando a judai y su armadura de rayos, rias y akeno ya habían creado técnicas con sus poderes imbuidos en golpes físicos, y un ataque en conjunto – ahora solo falta hacer crecer sus reservas mágicas ya que dudo que se mantengan en pie con después de usar continuamente sus nuevas técnicas y habilidades- dijo el castaño y asi todos procedieron a aumentar mas su poder mágico, los días pasaron y como judai no era parte del equipo decidio ir a dormir a su casa ya que tenia confianza en ellos, el dia llego y el juego ocurrio mientras judai dormia, al dia siguiente, judai llego a la escuela todo siguió normal, hasta que llego el almuerzo y se dirigio al club, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que todo estaba vacio no había ningún miembro en el edificio, en ese momento sona llego con judai –judai, rias perdió- dijo la sitri –pero si ellos tenían las de ganar- replico el castaño –si ella tenia las de ganar pero raiser, amenazo con matar a koneko si rias no se rendia a pesar de que estaban parejos tuvo que rendirse- el castaño solo se sento en un sofá del edificio ahora abandonado, de un momento para otro apareció grayfia en un circulo mágico entregando unas invitaciones a sona –joven judai, debe comprender que como usted tuvo roses con el señor raiser, usted no esta invitado a la boda, sin embargo lord sirzechs me encomendó proponerle un trato, si usted accede a atacar el castillo phenex para posponer el compromiso, el le estará eternamente agradecido, acepta el trato?- pregunto la maid –no lo acepto- dijo el castaño dejando en shock a las dos mujeres – **aplastare a esa cucaracha de raiser, y le quitare lo que mas ama, y su alma la mandare a un lugar de donde no saldrá hasta que yo lo desee-** dijo judai –judai te estas descontrolando- apareció yubel con un rostro sumamente alterado –ire por esa estúpida pelirroja y los demás aun tenemos una alianza que debe cumplir- dijo judai mas tranquilo


	8. capitulo 7

**Los derechos de highschool dxd y yugioh no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivos autores**

 **mmm-criatura hablando (en este caso gimiendo)**

 _ **mmm-criatura pensando (en este caso pensando como el zukulento) o hablando mentalmente**_

mmm-persona o demonio/ángel/caído/yokais/dioses hablando

 _mmm- persona o demonio/ángel/caído/yokais/dioses pensando o comunicándose mentalmente_

ZONA DE PELIGRO: DESCONTROL TOTAL EL RETORNO DE HAOU

En un castillo con llamas una multitud de demonios clase alta se reunia para festejar una boda forzada, todos festejaban, mientras en una habitación una triste rias era forzada a vestirse con un vestido de bodas blanco –al parecer me quieres humillar raiser- dijo rias sin emociones –tomalo como quieras, solo asegúrate de sonreir frente a los invitados, veras que pronto te borrare esa cara triste en nuestra noche de bodas- dijo raiser –primero muerta- rugio rias mientras raiser se iba a la fiesta listo para hacer lo que el mejor sabia hacer llamar la atecion –¡atencion a todos! Quiero pesentarles a mi futura esposa rias gremory- mientras los demonios aplaudían de un circulo rojo salía rias con una mirada de furia dirigida a raiser, unos guardias que vigilaban la entrada del castillo de un momento a otro salieron volando

(insertar sad duel supreme King theme versión extendidad)

Una esfera de fuego del tamaño de un meteoro causo eso, la esfera se posos frente a raiser y rias revelando a un castaño con una chaqueta roja,camisa de cuello de tortuga, jeans negros y tenis de bota con detalles blancos y rojos, el chico mostraba una mirada de ira hacia raiser –guardias saquen a este asqueroso humano de aquí- grito enfuercido raiser **–raiser phenex dices ser inmortal tengamos una batalla entre nosotros si tu ganas te dare un poder que nunca imaginaste, pero si yo gano me llevare lo que mas amas y anhelas en esta vida las reglas son simples una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-** dijo judai al phenex –porque debería de aceptar tus condiciones, es mas porque tendría que dejarte vivo- dijo el phenex –porque esta es una pequeña sorpresa que tenia arreglada, mi hermana menor no tenia opción contra ti, y aun asi nos sorprendio la forma en que peleo, además tengo entendido que tienes una batalla pendiente contra este joven humano- dijo un pelirrojo parecido a rias **–quien eres tu-** pregunto judai/ haou – soy sirzechs lucifer el actual rey demonio y hermano mayor de rias, tu debes de ser judai cierto- pregunto alegremente el pelirrojo **–no soy judai, soy haou el rey supremo-** dijo judai/haou dejando a todos impresionados ya que nunca escucharon sobre el –que es lo que deseas riquezas,mujeres, poder?- pregunto el pelirrojo **–deseo todo lo que raiser phenex anhela y desea en esta vida, lo que mas aprecia, deseo verlo hundirse en la perdición-** dijo judai/ haou provocando las risas de los demonios que lo veian como un idiota –yo peleare contra ese humano raiser, lo hare pedir clemencia- dijo un demonio en la multitud **–black hole-** solo susurro judai/haou y el chico que se atrevio a hablar era arrastrado por un agujero negro que lo despedazaba la multitud observo eso y sirzechs también, pero ninguno supo que judai fue el causante –y digame que tipo de reglas planea imponer en la batalla, mi sirvienta me informo que planeaba poner unas reglas especiales- pregunto el pelirrojo **–las reglas de un juego de las sombras-** dijo judai/haou –ese tipo de juegos ya no los hacen, un hombre que era el poseedor de la luz los acabo, su nombre era…- el pelirrojo fue interrumpido **-atem el faraón sin nombre, los juegos de las sombras regresaron cuando se recreo el duelo de monstruos-** dijo judai/haou, todos quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta del chico – _eso quiere decir que esos juegos oscuros han regresado, se aproxima una era oscura-_

(finalizar track, insertar trip the darkness – lacuna coil)

-juegos de las sombras, eso solo es un cuento para asustar a los niños, además nunca podrias vencerme- dijo arrogantemente el rubio **–entonces, usare esto-** dijo judai/haou mostrando el boosted gear –la pelea se llevara a cabo en 10 minutos, prepárense lo mas que puedan- dijo el pelirrojo, raiser solo se burlaba, y judai lo analizaba pasaron los 10 minutos y ambos fueron enviados a una dimensión de bolsillo –preparate a pedir pie…- judai no dejo que el rubio hablara dándole un golpe en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse en una especie de capallo de ajedrez gigante para posteriormente arrogarle una gran bola de fuego, el phenex observo tal hazaña que hizo lo mismo ambas bolas de fuego chocaron, una cortina de humo dejada después del choque de fuegos, mostraba dos figuras, una alzo vuelo mostrando unas alas de fuego este era raiser con una cara enfurecida, mientras la otra de un momento a otro comenzó a mostrar un brillo en donde se suponía estaban los ojos, mostrando dos orbes dorados, una ráfaga de viento desaparecio la cortina de humo mostrando como judai ya no poseía sus caracteristicos ojos marrones y que tampoco estaba usando el poder de yubel, en su lugar mostraba unos ojos dorados que reflejaban una oscuridad profunda mientras observaba a raiser volando en el cielo, raiser por otro lado estaba enfurecido pero se sorprendio al ver que el chico que lo reto comenzaba a mostrar cambios en sus facciones, de mostrar una mirada retadora, ahora mostraba una mirada vacia sin emociones, bueno solo una emoción, la ira, de un momento a otro una masa oscura se hizo presente esta se pego al cuerpo de judai convirtiéndose en la armadura del rey supremo, de la nada el castaño comenzó a emanar un aura oscura e intimidante que hacia retroceder a raiser…

En un lugar distante…

Un peliblanco junto a otros dos varones y dos chicas se reunian con una loli gotica, -asi que eso esta en esta dimensión, es interesante- dijo la loli gotica –ophis que le ocurre?- pregunto uno de los varones, rubio ojos azules vestido de etiquet con una espadaen cada lado de las caderas, este hecho sorprendio a los otros chicos –nada importante- dijo la loli, desapareciendo en un circulo mágico color purpura con un símbolo del infinito en el centro

En la mente de judai…

-todo es tu culpa, ellos están muertos tu los mataste judai- decía una rubia enfadada **–eres patético, débil, mereces quedarte encerrado en tu soledad-** decía haou a judai –noooo, yo no los mate, yo no pude haberlos matado- decía con lagrimas **–solo acepta tu oscuridad, eso es lo único que te acompañara ahora, acepta lo que eres, ahora eres el rey supremo-** decía haou –no, yo no… yo no te dejare tomar el control de mi- dijo judai reaccionando poco a poco –yo no estoy solo, ella siempre estará ahí para mi, ella siempre estará ahí para iluminarme- decía judai mientras tomaba fuerza y comenzaba a observar un lago que estaba a un costado de el mostrando su pelea con raiser

En la batalla…

La armadura se coloco en el cuerpo de judai, por completo nublando el cielo de la dimensión de bolsillo, creando una especie de tormenta eléctrica, pero los rayos eran negros y caian al suelo dañando severamente el campo de batalla que poco a poco la dimensión de bolsillo se fracturaba –al parecer no eres tan débil como pareces mocoso- dijo raiser **–espera un poco, que apenas estoy empezando-** dijo haou mostrando una carta en su mano esta era rascacielos, la dimensión cambio completamente en vez de estar en una zona abierta, pequeña y cuadrada, ahora estaban en una ciudad donde la noche había caído –que es esto, donde demonios estamos?- pregunto raiser

Con los invitados…

-como pudo cambiar de dimensión, tan fácil?- se preguntaba una preocupada chica rubia de ojos azules con rasgos como los de raiser, -lady ravel no se preocupe, lord raiser es inmortal, recuerde que el puede ganar- dijo yubelluna que se acerco a la chica –lord sirzechs, traje a los amigos del joven judai- dijo grayfia –mientras mostraba a los hermanos marufuji y jun y fubuki –debe de ser una broma, esto no puede estar pasando, ese tipo volvió a ser liberado- dijo un asustado sho –que fue lo que hizo ese tipo, para hacer que judai se saliera de control- pregunto un fubuki asustado –digamos que daño a uno de nuestros miembros con intención de matarlo para hacer que rias se rindiera y obligarla a casarse con el- dijo kiba –ya veo obligar a alguien en contra de su voluntad- dijo ryo –pobre idiota, no sabe en donde se metio- dijo jun –si judai no se controla a tiempo, todas las dimensiones correrán peligro como aquella vez- dijo ryo

En el campo de batalla…

La ciudad se mostraba tranquila y raiser buscaba desde lo alto de un rascacielos a judai, de la nada judai ahora haou apareció tras el golpeándolo en el rostro haciendo a raiser caer del edificio mientras judai se movia con una especie aura de fuego similar a un meteoro hacia el phenex, solo para hundirlo con fuerza en el suelo, el phenex estaba dañado gravemente, pero una explocion de fuego lo hizo recuperarse de sus heridas, mientras judai lo observaba, **-asi que puedes recuperarte-** pregunto haou –esta es una habilidad única de mi clan todos somos inmortales **-la pelirroja dijo que todos los demonios eran débiles a la luz y sus constructos, me pregunto eres débil a mi luz?-** dijo haou –luz?- se pregunto raiser, haou alzo su brazo mostrando su mano abierta en palma señalando a raiser **–cañon de luz oscura-** dijo haou mientras un as de luz negra salía de su palma dando un impacto directo en un brazo de raiser borrándolo por completo, en ese momento un liquido rojo cayo de donde se debería encontrar brazo de raiser –maldito como te atreves a derramar la sangre de un demonio de clase alta como yo!- dijo raiser regenerándose, pero mas lento que la ultima vez, cosa que no paso desapercibida para haou **–interesante, por lo que veo no eres del todo inmortal, eres solo un débil demonio frente a cualquier tipo de luz, te usare como entrenamiento-** dijo haou mientras se acercaba a raiser y conectaba una serie de combos en el cuerpo del phenex -maldito de donde sacas tanto poder- pregunto raiser **–eso es algo que a un simple plebeyo como tu no le interesa-** dijo haou enojando a raiser, que de un momento a otro libero aun mas poder mágico del que usaba para protegerse –maldito como te atreves a llamarme plebeyo a mi el gran raiser phenex- dijo raiser enfadado mientras observaba a haou alzo el vuelo para atacarlo desde el cielo, pero una barra de luz negra intercepto su puño clavándolo en el suelo

En la mente de judai…

-al parecer para superarte debo aceptar mi oscuridad, convertirme en ti- dijo judai mas tranquilo que la ultima vez –siempre he vivido tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrio en la segunda dimencion diferente, incluso te he culpado, siempre he tratado de evadir mi oscuridad, cuando la respuesta siempre ha estado enfrente mio, debo aceptar mi oscuridad, lo que lleva ser tu, aceptar que todo fue mi culpa, no debo alejarme de ella ni de mis amigos, ellos siempre estarán ahí para mi, siempre vivi tratando de contenerte, no solo debo aceptar que soy tu y mis culpas, debo absorberte- dijo judai poniéndose de pie y acercándose a haou, mientras este dejaba salir su aura oscura, -vaya nunca pensé que fueras tan fuerte, pero mi deber es absorberte y aceptarte, dijo mientras se acercaba mas a el rey supremo, al estar frente a el la oscuridad comenzó a envolverlo mientras observaba cada uno de sus errores cometidos en su vida desde que era un infante, hasta lo que estaba viviendo actualmente…

(finalizar track, insertar better days – hollow points heroes)

En el campo de batalla…

Haou preparaba otra barra de energía mientras el rubio observaba con ira y dolor como el siguiente ataque dolería, el sabia que debía hacer algo o seria tarde, asi que decidio arrojar una bola de fuego en la cara del sujeto de armadura, logro safarse de la barra de luz oscura, pero el sujeto no tenia daño alguno, ya que se había puesto una mascara que estaba incluida en su yelmo –maldito porque no te dejas vencer ya- decía el phenex mientras sentía como sus intentos poco a poco eran inútiles, de pronto haou comenzó a sufrir su nivel de poder bajo de golpe, cosa que aprovecho el rubio arrojando una esfera de fuego al chico, sin que pudiera defenderse una cortina de humo se levanto –lord judai ya no puede continuar el ganador es rais…-decia una voz en el aire que fue interrumpida por otra voz muy conocida para muchos -quien dijo que ya no puedo continuar, quien se atrevio a decir que he perdido, el único que decide ese tipo de cosas soy yo- dijo judai a lo escanor de nanatsu no taizai mientras la cortina de humo se despejaba mostrando a judai con su típica chamarra roja y su vestimenta de la academia de duelos

Con los espectadores…

Estos observaban con incredulidad como de un momento a otro su personalidad cambio, en especial los gx, que se asombraron de que obtuviera el control del rey supremo, -es un milagro- dijo sho viendo nuevamente controlado –si un milagro, pero en el infierno- dijo jun

En el campo de batalla…

Judai se mostraba fresco como si nunca se hubiera agotado y su cuerpo no estuviera dañado –bien comencemos el segundo asalto- dijo judai **–boost-** sono una voz metalica –debe de ser una broma- dijo el phenex viendo a su oponente sin signos de desgaste –observo tratando de buscar una solución a su desgaste mágico, pero observo que el chico no tenia alas y decidio esperar a reponer un poco sus poderes mágicos **–boost, overboost welsh dragon balance breaker-** se escucho la misma voz metalica, mientras una armadura roja envolvía al judai y su poder aumento de golpe, la armadura tenia diseños de esmeraldas que iban bien con la armadura roja de un momento a otro judai extendió unas alas rojas y amarillas de dragon y alzo el vuelo hacia el phenex mientras observaba abrumado del miedo y entre los espectadores ellos se miraban unos a otros, el chico ascendia a los cielos de una ciudad a una velocidad monstruosa mientras cargaba energía en su brazo, llegando frente a raiser este se asusto mientras judai preparaba la energía para dispararla **–rayo del cielo-** dijo judai mientras un rayo rojo con blanco salía del brazo asotando a raiser en el suelo, raiser se levanto del suelo para intentar atacar al chico, su regeneración se agoto debido a la falta de poder mágico, pero su orgullo no le permitia perder **–llama de uria-** dijo judai mientras uno de sus puños se encendia en unas abrazadoras llamas que brillaban intensamente en colores rojo y amarillo, el phenex se puso de pie solo para levantar la mirada y observar un golpe descendente en su rostro, cayendo otra vez, raiser se levanto nuevamente pero en un estado inconsiente debido a su orgullo –para no vez que ya no puede pelear mas- dijo la misma jovenrubia que se preocupo por el –y el hubiera parado si rias no se hubiera rendido?- pregunto judai –bueno tendrá 2 meses para recapacitar sus acciones aunque yo soy el menos indicado para decir eso- la chica al principio sintió miedo de que mataran a raiser, pero al escuchar lo ultimo se tranquilizo y se sonrojo porque el chico tuvo piedad del rubio –espera dijiste dos meses- pregunto la chica –si dos meses, el acepto las reglas de un juego de las sombras, ira al reino de las sombras, asi que como minimo para poder sacar a alguien de ahí, necesito 2 meses- dijo judai mintiendo ya que una parte de el y no haou quería que sufriera un poco el rubio y cambiara de personalidad, las sombras comenzaron a jalar al rubio hasta desaparecer, la chica trato de salvarlo pero fue detenida por judai –porque lo salvas?- pregunto judai mientras sostenia a ravel –es mi hermano- dijo ella sonrojada mientras ambos aparecían en la sala donde la reunión se llevo a cabo, todos los demonios observaban con malos ojos a judai mientras ryo se paro frente a ellos haciendo aparecer al cyber dragon final – si alguno de ustees planea hacerle algo a nuestro amigo, aquí estamos nosotros- mientras los demás se paraban frente a ellos esto pintaba para una carnicería hasta que una voz hablo –detenganse si alguien quiere hacer algo será en batalla uno a uno, o si lo prefieren en equipo, pero yo estare del lado de ellos, en vista de que nadie quiere respetar mi presencia- hablo sirzechs, calmando a los demonios –por otro lado lo que raiser mas anhelaba y quería era a rias como mujer y a su nobleza, asi que ahora son tuyas- dijo grayfia, mientras las chicas de raiser miraban asustadas a judai pensando que se desquitaría con ellas –ahora soy tu prometida- dijo rias para besar a judai en los labios provocando las miradas de envidia de jun y fubuki –ese fue mi primer beso, espero y lo hayas disfrutado- dijo rias sonrojada –espera dijiste prometida?- pregunto judai, la familia de rias se acerco a ellos felices de que su futuro yerno por parte del padre de rias y hermano por parte de sirzechs fuera tan fuerte, pero la pregunta de judai los saco de de sus pensamientos –si ahora seras mi futuro esposo- dijo rias feliz –nooooo, que le voy a decir a asuka ella me va a matar- dijo judai –que tiene que ver esa chica en todo esto?- pregunto rias –que ella y yo- judai se paro en seco al pensar lo triste que se pondría asuka –ella y el están de alguna rara, retorcida y enferma forma comprometidos- dijo sho –que acabas de decir enano?- pregunto jun –oh es cierto ninguno de ustedes estuvo, un antiguo maestro de tenis que tenia vueltas locas a todas las chicas, reto a judai debido a que le interesaba asuka y ella ayudaba a judai dándole clases de tenis, el tipo se enojo, se puso celoso y reto a judai a un duelo el que ganara seria el prometido de asuka y judai gano- dijo el pequeño sho –debe ser una broma dime que ese tipo no era mitsuru?- pregunto jun –si ese era su nombre ahora que me lo recuerdas- dijo sho –sobre eso no hay ningún problema todos los demonios tienen un harem- dijo rias sonrientemente aunque en su interior se moria de celos por conocer a esa tipa…

Mientras tanto en kaibacorp…

Una nave llego, de ella salio un kaiba completamente sucio de la arena, con un objeto dorado con forma de pirámide invertida y un ojo de horus en el centro, detrás de el apareció una hermosa joven de cabello blanco con ropa de manta sucia –kaiba mi devoto amigo has regresado- dijo pegasus que se acercaba, solo para ser ignorado por kaiba –yugi el te manda esto- dijo kaiba -lo viste, kaiba como esta?- pregunto yugi –ire a tomar un baño, kisara no quieres tomar un baño, sobre tu pregunta porque no le preguntas tu?- dijo kaiba mientras la chica lo seguía y el zukulento Joey y tritan o omo los nombre en este fic, jonouchi y honda miraban con caras sonrojadas pensando mal de kaiba cuando llamo a la chica

-por cierto, la misión de judai como va- pregunto kaiba –bueno ocurrio algo- dijo pegasus –hace 2 dias detuvo un compromiso importante y ahora lo obligaron a comprometerse con la hermana del rey demonio- dijo pegasus tranquilamente –QUE DEMONIOS DIJISTE?!- no solo kaiba sino todos los presentes a excepción de kisara que no sabia nada gritaron


End file.
